Dragon Dreams Adventure
by darknessslayer0
Summary: After fishing up a mysterious stranger from sea, a mission to rescue the Dragons from the Dominion is in action. Will Luffy and the gang make it in time to save them? Is this the Adventure that Luffy was waiting for? Final chapter now up!
1. Let's Move Out!

**Chapter 1: Let's Move Out! Sail Towards Hima Island.**

Deep in the Grand Line, hidden beneath a coat of fog, and surround by whirlpools, is a small island whose inhabitants are out of the ordinary. Rare creatures that are the legend of Man, and known only to the imagination, live peacefully on this island. Well that is, until now.

...

"Wow I got something big at the end of the line!" Exclaimed Ussop.

"I wonder what kind of fish it can be," said Chopper in an innocent, child like wonder.

"Who cares what kind of fish it is," shouted Luffy, "As long as I can eat it, its fine!" The three boys struggled to reel the fish in, but all their efforts were useless.

"You boys need a hand, or three?" Robin giggled and asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Yes!" the three of the sigh in crossed her arms, "SEIS FLEUR", six arms sprouted from Ussop's arms and grabbed the fishing pole. Together they pulled, Robin's additional arms really made a difference. With one final pull, a dark shadow came out of the water with a big splash, getting everyone soaking wet. Whatever it was, it landed on the deck.

"Well now that was quite an experience," Robin said as she was was drying off her hair.

"Oh my god! It's a person!" Shouted Ussop as he was frozen in fear.

"Agh somebody get a doctor!" Chopper screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That's you!" Shouted Luffy.

"Everyone shut-up!" Shouted Nami as she, Sanji, and Franky walked out to the scene of the crime.

"He still alive, just unconscious," Chopper analyzed, "Sanji, Franky, Help me get him to my office."

"Understood" Sanji said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey I can do it myself! I am extra SUPER this week," Franky flaunted.

"Now not the time to fight, just do what Dr. Chopper says!" Demanded Nami.

"Shut-up! That's not going to make me happy asshole!" Chopper said in a light tone.

"You sure look happy to me" Everyone said.

A few days later, the person woke up. He had messy black hair, green eyes, black boots, light green pants, a black muscle shirt, and a short, light green, sleeveless shirt that only covered up to the top of his abs. He looked around in a bit of confusion and wondered where he was.

"So I see you're awake," Zoro pointed out without opening his eyes.

"Yeah" he mumbled as he stared down. "Umm, where am I exactly?"

"Well right now you aboard the Thousand Sunny, ship of the Straw-hat pirates"

"I see. Thank you for saving me."

"No need to thank us. But if you must talk to our captain."

"I will. If I may ask, how did I end up on your ship?"

"From what I was told, Ussop, Chopper, and Luffy fished you out of the ocean."

"I see. Thats why I thought I was dead for sure."

"I see, so I take it you have the power of the devil fruit as well."

"As well?"

"Yeah there are," Zoro counted on his fingers, "four people on this ship with powers from the devil fruit."

"Really? That many?"

"Yeah that mostly half the crew right there."

"Are you one of the users?"

"Hell no! I am strong enough on my own, I don't need one!"

"I see."

"Yeah, well its dinner time, everyone probably in the dinning room, I think its best if we join them before Luffy eats all our food." Zoro said as he got up.

"Were you placed in here to watch over me, to make sure I don't do anything bad, or anything of the sorts?" The mysterious stranger asked.

"Nah I like to take my naps in the medical office because no one bothers me in here," Zoro replied as the boy laughed.

...

"Ok everyone, you know the plan?" A deep dark voice asked.

"Yes master!" a group of voices replied.

"Alright, first I need you to bring every dragon on the island to the dragon den, and lock them in there! Make sure none of them escape!" The deep voice commanded.

"Yes Master!"

...

"My name is Damion. I am a dragon tamer of Hima island. I also have the power of the Dragon fruit model Seahorse. It allows me to swim in water, as long as I am in the seahorse form," Damion explained as he introduced himself to everyone in the crew. Everyone was staring at him, really quite, like they were just waiting for the chance to catch him making a mistake.

"I don't believe you!" Nami bluntly stated.

"It is true," Damion sighed.

"Hima Island. I read about it, but I didn't think it even existed," Robin started as everyone turned their attention to her, "It's supposedly a rare island where mystical creature resides, although it's only a legend."

"See I knew he was lying the whole time," Ussop said in a brave tone of voice, with Chopper staring at him with sparkles in his eyes.

"Ussop wait," Franky said with his hand in front of Ussop's face, "I heard about it from Tom. He said that the Pirate King visited the island, on his journey..." Franky was explaining as he was cut off by Luffy.

"Well it's decided. Let's go to Hima Island!" Luffy exclaimed as he made up his mind.

"Wait a minute Luffy, we don't even know how to get there yet!" Sanji snapped at him.

"Beside, we don't even know when the Log Pose will even point to that island," Nami pointed out, as she showed Luffy the Log Pose.

"Well it won't," Franky and Robin said at the same time, "According to the legend, no compass will point to it," Robin finished the thought.

"That why we have to use the Drago Pose," Damion said as he held it up, "It's a special compass that only points to that island."

"What do we get if we take you home?" Brook chimed in.

"I'll pay you one million dragon scales!" Damion answered.

"Ew, why do we want dragon scales?" Nami asked. Damion held up a dollar bill, "This is a dragon scale. It's the form of currency we use on the island. Its exchange rate is 10,000 belli to the scale." He explained. Nami eyes lit up with the Belli symbol.

"Alright, it's officially decided, we heading to Hima Island!" Luffy commanded. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Preview:

In the next chapter Luffy and the gang set sail towards Hima Island with the help of Damion's Drago Pose. Damion reveals a bit of how he ended up in the water and how to enter the island. The evil group we caught a glimpse of, go forward with their plan. What could this all mean?

Review:

Sorry this chapter is short. It's not even up to my standards. It's not even good, but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Right now everyone is wearing their standard outfits, but in the next few chapters they will change. The story will get interesting, violent as it progresses, but bear with me. Please?


	2. On Course For Adventure!

**Chapter 2: On Course for Adventure! What's So Special about Hima Anyways?**

Previously:

Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper were fishing when they caught something. Little did they know it was an actual person, who soon revealed himself to be Damion the dragon tamer from Hima Island. The crew agreed to take him home, for the adventure and for the money.

Out on the deck, Damion, Luffy, Robin, Chopper, Zoro, and Nami were all sitting down on the grass. Damion was telling the group about the different things they should know about Hima Island.

"Well, Hima is surrounded by a thick fog and several whirlpools." Damion stated.

"That sounds dangerous!" Chopper said with fear in his voice.

"I guess that island must really want to be protected from outsiders like us huh?" Nami asked. She placed her hand on her chin and closed her eyes and in thought.

"It doesn't matter. The more dangerous it is, the greater the adventure!" Luffy laughed, "It's so awesome just thinking about it. I wonder what's in store for us on the island."

"Anyways," Damion continued, "If and when we make it past all of that, we still have to set foot on the island. For that all of us have to wear green. Not solid, but at least have a quarter of our clothes with green on them."

"Well that's just stupid. What is the green for anyways?" Zoro asked in his usual bad attitude.

"Well Hima Island is supposedly in tune with nature, and the green is suppose to show the harmony of nature. Am I correct?" Robin asked in an informative way.

"That is correct Robin. Good job on figuring that out so fast Robin." Congradualated Damion, "Since you won't be able to leave the island while the whirlpools spin in a clockwise matter..."

"Wait, what?" Nami asked in shocked, "Why does the way the whirlpools spin affect the way we come and go?"

"Well..." He started, "I am not too sure of that myself; that how it's been since the beginning of the island. Not even the ancestors could explain it. Then again I can't really read the ancient text in the ruins, so the answer might be in there."

"That is really weird." Nami said, as she sighed, "Oh well, so weather patterns can't be helped, it's understandable."

"You mentioned something about ruins a minute ago..." Robin stated.

"Yeah the Karma Ruins. What about them?"

"Back on Ohara Island, before the buster call, I studied ancient texts and histories of different cultures all over the world; I think I might be able to read them for you if you don't mind." She offered.

"Wow really?" He asked with excitement.

"Wow Robin," Chopper cheered, "You really do know everything."

"Thank you," She smiled.

"Well I still got a question. How did you end up in the ocean anyways?" Zoro asked.

"To make a long story short and interesting..." He began.

...

"Master! May I ask what were doing on this island?" asked Kens, one of the many officers working under him.

"Well Kens, since you're my number one officer, I'll tell you. We're here looking the Jeweled Bead in the Dragon's Neck."

"Isn't that?"

"Yes, it's the legendary power of the dragon, said to be one of the five ancient treasure of the world."

"Doesn't dragon blood poison anyone who touches it, or even kills a dragon?"

"Sadly, that is correct. That's why I have to find the one dragon that holds it in its neck. I didn't want to take any chances so I am bringing in all the dragons in here to search each and every one of them."

"How will you find it master?"

"That I haven't figured out yet."

...

"It was just a normal day; I was out tending to the different dragons when I saw my dear friend Celia. She was having problems with the unicorns, and I went to offer my help."

"Aww, they have unicorns?" Nami asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes. Anyways, the problem one escaped and I chased after it. That's when they threw a sea-prison stone net on it. It's been a long time since any poachers have been on the island. I freed the unicorn and stowed away on their ship to see if they took any other animals with them. Lucky for them they didn't. They spotted me and we fought. I destroyed their ship but forgot to turn into a seahorse, so I was underwater, unable to use any of my powers to save my life. I thought I was dead, but that was the time I was fished by your crew."

"I see, you were trying to protect your home, and your friends. That is a really good thing you did." Luffy said with a praise of approval.

"Still, pretty stupid though," Zoro added.

"Well, according to the pose, we will be there about noon tomorrow. I'm gonna go work on our clothes for the island, green right? Robin, can you help?" Nami asked.

"I would be happy to," Robin replied. With that being said Nami and robin left to the female quarters.

"So what kind of a fighter are you?" Chopper asked, with Luffy and Zoro, staring at Damion with interest.

"I usually use my Celestial Dragon blade, but I left it on the island. Although I am a pretty strong fighter, incase I don't have my sword with me?" He answered.

"That's awesome. What kind of techniques do you use?" Luffy asked.

"Seeing from what he told us, they're all dragon based," Zoro answered.

"Yeah how did you know?" Damion asked, but already knew the answer.

"I wonder what kind of clothes Robin and Nami will make for all of us?" Chopper asked confused.

"Nami and Robin have great style. We don't have to worry much." Zoro told Chopper who was hanging on his every word.

"I hope mine has pockets so I can hold lots of meat," Luffy said in anticipation.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Damion chuckled.

Preview:

In the next chapter, we get to see what kinds of clothes were made for the crew, and we get to experience the challenges they face to get to Hima Island. What lies in store for our heroes?

Review:

Sorry I lied to everyone. I meant for it to be longer and more interesting to read. As you can tell, I had writers block at the beginning, and totally lost the direction I was headed in. Of course once again it's not up to my standards, and again I am sorry. Next time for sure, it will be better, I promise.


	3. Unnavigatable conditions!

**Chapter 3: Unnavigatable Conditions! Nami Shows Her Talent!**

Previously:

The unknown enemy makes their target clear; they are after the Jeweled Bead in the Dragons Neck. Mean while on the Thousand Sunny, Damion tells the crew the weird conditions they need to face in order to reach Hima Island.

"Well what do you think? I tried to come up with something that'll fit each of you. Believe me, it wasn't easy considering I had to use green as the theme," Nami explained to the crew who was lined up looking at their new clothes Nami made for Hima Island. Nami herself was wearing her standard high-heeled shoes, but they were a dark green color, white pants with golden rings on each side of the legs, a green tank top that stopped short of her stomach, with the words unlucky written in gold across her breast, and her hair in a pony tail, tied with a green ribbon. It seemed that she put so much thought into everyone else's outfits, she didn't think much about her own.

"Well, I'll say you have excellent taste," Robin giggled in her black leather pants, green sandals-shoes, hunter green, long sleeved, collared shirt, with the two top button undone, showing a bit of her cleavage, and a black cowboy hat on the top of her head.

"Does it make me look cool?" Luffy asked looking around, his black cargo shorts, huge pockets, green shirt with the number one in black, and his trademark sandals and trademark straw hat.

"As long as I can move in it, I'm fine" Zoro remarked in his black boots, blacks pants, green sash, and green vest, that was opened showing his chest and scar.

"Wow" Chopper exclaimed in his green jacket, and his new green hat.

"This outfit was designed by Nami! Fantastic!" Sanji said in his love voice, proud of the fact he wearing a hunter green suit, black shirt, and green tie.

"This should really help bring out my sniper ablilities!" Shouted Ussop in his camouflage green overalls, green bandana, and white t-shirt with a black skull on it.

"Look how SUPER cool I look! Check it out!" Franky flaunted in his signature pose, with his green Speedo, and dark green Hawaiian shirt with a black cross on the back.

"This is really a nice outfit," complemented Brook in his black suit, green collared shirt, and green cane.

"Wow, everyone looks amazing!" Daimon said as he saw everyone's outfits, "Nami did a really amazing job."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. With the amazing display of Nami's last minute talents, they sailed towards Hima, unaware of the dangers that lie ahead.

...

"Master! We have capture and imprisoned every dragon on the island, even the newborn ones." reported Kens.

"Very well. Phase One of my plan is complete. Now I need you to do something for me Kens!" The Master began.

"Yes! Anything sir!"

"I need you to take the sage stone, go to each and every dragon's neck, and recite the incantation to see if the bead is in the neck." the Master ordered.

"Yes Master!"

...

"Ok, Nami, Brook, listen closely. The moment we enter the fog, Brook, I need you to play the Dragons song until we reach the shore. Nami, were relying on your navigation skills to take us through the fog, and pass the whirlpools. It'll be hard to see because the fog is very thick. Can I count on you two?" Damion asked in a desperate hope of cooperation.

"Yes!" Answered Brook.

"Understood!" Nami agreed.

"Everyone else, hold on to something, the waters will be rough, but if we listen to Nami's orders, we'll get through the on coming storm!"

"Aye-aye!" Everyone cheered.

"Why is the island surrounded by a constant storm?" Nami asked herself, as she was faced with her greatest challenge. Normally she can see the weather patterns and use her sheer intuition to beat any challenge she faced. This time is different, she had to rely on herself, and herself alone. If she could navigate the knock-up stream, surely she can do this.

The continued to sail in to the maelstrom, and braced themselves for what's about to come. As soon as they got into the fog, everything seed fine, nothing like Damion said. Nami was about to open her mouth to say something, but quickly got wrapped up in a giant whirlpool. With a scream from everyone, they all blacked out, before anybody knew what happened.

...

"Master! It'll seem that we have visitors coming to the islands!" said a female voice.

"No need to worry, the changing storm will take care of them for us!

...

Preview:

In the next chapter what happened to the crew? What caused them to black out? What is going on? What is the unknown evil true plan?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake:

Robin: What happened author? You said it was going to be better, more interesting, and up to your standard this time around.

: Yeha well you see what had happened was...

Chopper: No excuses, you broke your promise to the viewers. What kind of person are you?

: I'll do better to keep my word next time.

Nami: You better

: Wait, do I even have viewers yet? No one likes my writing.

Robin: That's not completely true; just give it time, it will get better.

: Thanks Robin, you always know what to say.

Chopper: Yep, that's our Robin. She truly does know everything.


	4. Washed Up!

**Chapter 4: Washed-Up! On Hima Island At Last!**

: Ok who wants to do the recap?

Franky: Leave it to me.

Sanji: Why should we do that?

Franky: I'm especially SUPER this week.

: What is that suppose to me?

Franky: It means that I'm going to give a SUPER recap.

Sanji: yeah just tell them what happened.

Franky: Alright, here it goes. Luffy and the others, including me, were given new outfits from Nami, because its required to wear green on Hima Island. Damion, who was leading the crew at the time, told them what to exspect in the storm that surrounds the Island. Little did he know, it was different from he knew and the whole crew was wiped out.

: Thank you Franky, that is enough.

Franky: SUPER!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fierce maelstrom wiped out the crew the moment they penetrated the fog. Unaware that the storm is constantly changing caused them to lose their cool, and be taken in by the storm. Lucky for them, they were washed up on the shores of Hima Island.

"Are you guys ok?" called out a mysterious girls voice. She looked at the passed out crew, and wonder what could have happened to them. "Oh no! Damion, are you alright?" she called out to him as she rushed over to his side. "No, what happened to you?" she questioned him as she placed her hands on his chest and shook him. He woke up in a haze, his eye sight slightly blurred.

"Ce-Ce-Celia, is that you?" he called out, as if she was far away.

"Yes, yes it is!" she cried out and hugged him, "is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, just the storm took my friends and me out." He scratched the back of his head. Slowly but surely the straw hat pirates were waking up, all of them seemed lost, and very confused.

"Gah! What happened to our ship?" Franky asked in fear, as he was staring at the damaged ship. Everyone looked at the ship as soon as those words were muttered. The storm was more powerful then they thought, it practically destroyed their home, and by the looks of it, it would take a few days for Franky to fix it.

"What do we do now?" Ussop asked in his high pitched screeching voice, "Sunny has never been this damaged."

"Well," Luffy started in a serious tone of voice, "Franky just going to have to fix it. Think your up for the job?"

"As I said, I'm espically SUPER this week, it'll take a few days for me to fix." Franky taunted, followed by his signature pose.

"Whatever! That all well said and planned out and all," Nami stated, "But where are we going to get the supplies we need to fix it?"

"Ummm, I can take ya'll to the wood cutter in the forest to get the material you guys may need," Celia offered. Everyone turned and looked at her with a gaze of confusion.

"Who this fine young lady?" Sanji asked as he walked towards her, "A rose by any other name is sweet, but for a rose as special and beautiful as you, I prefer the name Mellorine," He sang to her in his love voice. Zoro who was getting irritated him on the head with one of his katanas, "Down love cook."

"Like I'll listen to you moss head!"

"What was that!?"

"You heard me!"

Zoro and Sanji began to fight with kicks and swords flying all over the place, everyone just ignored them.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Celia, I am a unicorn breeder." Celia introduced herself to the group. Damion then looked at her and started to explain what happen and why they arrived on the island.

"I see, well then allow me to help you with whatever you may need." Celia offered.

"Thank you!" everyone thanked her.

"Everyone, listen up!" Luffy shouted, "Here's the plan, Franky, Brook, and Ussop stay here and fix the ship."

"Roger," Franky, Brook, and Ussop said upon command.

"Damion, show Robin to the ruins, I know that what she really wants."

"Understood," Damion nodded.

"Finally, the rest of us are going to go with Celia to gather what we need to fix the ship and to get whatever else we need."

"Luffy, quick question," Chopper started, "We don't really know much about the island, should we just fix the ship and leave as soon as possible?" he asked with his innocent look.

"Yeah, my I can't stay on the island syndrome is kicking in." Ussop cowered.

"Nope. Damion said that we can't leave for a few days because of the whole whirlpool mystery. That's why were staying here, and hoping for a grand adventure." Luffy answered.

Robin giggled, "I guess he made up his mind!" Everyone let out a big sigh and headed towards their own destinations.

Preview:

With the crew heading their own separate ways on the island, things aren't always what they seem. When will the evil, reveal themselves and their plan? Just what exactly is in store for our heroes?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

: This didn't turn out the way I wanted.

Choper: You're a bad person; you can't keep lying to these nice people who are reading.

: I know, I know, but I'm working on it.

Robin: The next chapter better be better, or you'll face my wrath.

Zoro: You know, I don't think I ever seen Robin angry.

: Come to think of it, neither have I.

Robin: So is that a promise?

: Yes ma'am!

Cohpper: I'm confused, what just happened?

Zoro: I'll explain it to you later.


	5. An Unexpected Encounter!

Chapter 5: An Unexspected Encounter! The Enemy Makes Their Move!

Ussop: Since the arthor is spending time with his family on Thanksgiving day, I'll be doing the recap and the story telling.

Brook: I don't think he'll like it that much.

Ussop: I don't care! The tale of the mighty Ussop, needs to be told.

Brook: SLEEP SOUND

Ussop: *sleeping*

Brook: Now since that's out of the way, let me do the recap. *Fart* Excuse me. Washed up on the shores of Hima, the crew runs into Celia, a friend of Damion, but when they see the condition their ship is in, Luffy orders everyone to split up to help fix the ship. Robin, who was exempt from the order, heads to the Ruins along with Damion. Yohohohohoho!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Franky, Brook, and Ussop contimplate on a way to fix the ship.

"Well, we don't have much to work with, but let's do our best until the others get back with what we have!" Ussop said as he tried to motivate the other two.

"Don't tell me what to do with my ship. I know that we need to fix it, but at least let me give the SUPER orders!" Franky sighed.

"Well, whatever we do, we should do it fast." Brook, muttered.

About an hour have past with the men busy working on the ship. Suddenly the ship took a slight dip in the water and rose back up.

"We have visitors!" Franky Shouted as they ran back on deck. There they saw two people standing on the railing. There was a tall, husky guy in a black jumpsuit. He had a buzz cut hair style and and an axe tied on his back. It seemed he had a fixed look of anger and constpation on his face. Next to him stood a tall lean woman, also in a black jumpsuit, along her waist two bags were attached. She had short , light purple hiar, with a clamed, anger look on her face.

"Allow us to introduce ourself," the man spoke in a light tone of voice.

"After all its only right because you need to know the names of your killers!" the woman yelled in a deep voice.

"Now wait just a moment!" Franky said, "Just exactlly who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Clo," the woman spoke, "were here to take all of ya'll treasure!"

"We would have taken your crappy ship," The fat man spoke, "but its damaged to the point where it's just shit!"  
"Eric! Calm down! We need to know where they keep the treasure before they kill them!" Clo, tried to reason with him.

"No need! When we kill them, we can search for the treasure!" Eric, reasoned back.

"Hey, our ship is our greatest treasure!" Brooked defended.

"Its more valuable then all the treasure we have!" Ussop said backing Brook up.

"Sure it needs repair now, but its the best ship out there!" Franky said lending his support.

"Greatest ship out there?" Clo questioned, How is that possible? It couldn't even pass safely through that little storm." Well thats enough talk. I don't feel like fighting, Eric, destroy them!"

"Roger that!" Eric launched himself at them. "Your going to regreat not just giving us the treasure!"

CANNON BALL SLAM

Eric curled himself into a ball and began to spin.

"Its going to take much more then that to defeat us!" Franky tauned. He pulled out his connector pipe and attacked it to both of his arms. He aimed percisely at Eric.

COUP DE VENT

He sent a huge gust of wind at Eric and sent him flying back. Eric crashed into the railing breaking most of it.

"You are useless!" Clo grunted as she pulled out two metal gloves out of the pouch that was attached to her waist.

"You won't even get time to attack!" Ussop shouted. He pulled out his Kabuto and loaded a star into the sling.

FIRE BIRD STAR

A roaring, flaming bird flew out and sought to attack Clo. With a flip of her hair she dodge it. With the blink of an eye she vanished and reappeared behind Ussop.

"Boys are so foolish," She taunted as here gloves truned out to be short, almost Kuro like claws.

BAD KITTY SCRATCHER

With a fick oh her wrist she clawed his back and sent him crashing into the floor.

"Hold on Ussop!" Brook cried, "I'll help you!"

SONIC CRASH NOTE

Bubbles of sonic booms emerged out of Brook's sword and violin and moved swiftly towards Clo. With another flip of her hair vanished again.

"Damnit! I wish she'll stop doing that!" Franky said as he looked around trying to figure out where she'll reappear next.

"Over herewave head!" She giggled and wave from atop of Eric's body. "I'll love to stay and play, but I got to take this oaf back to the Den. I hope we can do it again sometime." She giggled again. She grabbed the collar of Eric's jumpsuit, and the both of them dissapeared.

"You wouldn't want to meet up with us agian!" Franky shouted in a desprate attempt to see if she can here him, "Next time we won't go easy on you!"

"That sure was weird," Ussop sighed, Who exactly were they anyways?"  
"Small details like that aren't important right now," Brook started.

"Yeah, right now, lets focus on fixing the damage we caused during the battle," Franky finished as if he somehow knew what Brook was going to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview: Damion and Robin arrive at the ruins and Robin starts to examine the ancient history that was left behind. Will they encounter an enemy as well?

Robin: SEIS FLEUR SLAP

: Why are you spanking me? Why are you helping her Sanji?

Sanji: I can't say no to Robin, I love her.

Robin: Your lucky I'm sparring you from my wrath, but let this be a lesson not to lie to your readers.

: I don't have any readers!

Sanji: Not with that attitude.

Robin: Thats enough.

: Thank you.

Robin: Next time you won't be let of so easily.

Sanji: Ain't she the greatest?


	6. Battle In the Ruins!

Chapter 6: Battle In the Ruins! The Reason Why I Would Risk My Life!

Ussop: Since the author is busy with the rest of the crew, I would be doing the recap.

Franky, Brook, and I were on the ship trying to make any repair we could with what material we had at the time. Out of no where these two strange people in black jumpsuits ambushed us. I was brave and fought they off myself while the others cowarded in fear. Although I have no idea of who those guys were. I hope the rest of the crew is ok.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Celia, that amazing green dress and orange apron, really compliment everything about you, including that long, gorgeous brown hair of yours," Sanji flirty in his ero mode.

"Thank you Sanji!" Celia giggled and blushed.

"Oh those golden eyes of yours..." Sanji began before being cut off by Zoro.

"Calm down love cook, we have a job to do!" Zoro reminded him.

"Stay out of this moss head!" Sanji fought back. Before their fight could escalate, Nami beat some sense into the two of them.

"We have a job to do, so I need you guys to be on your best behaivor!" Nami scolded.

"Yes ma'am!" Zoro and Sanji reluctantly agreed.

"Does anyone smell that?" Chopper sniffed and asked.

"I don't smell anything Chopper," Luffy replied.

"There a strange odor in the air," He said agian.

"I don't smell anything," Celia answered this time.

"Its must be your amazing animal sense thats picking it up," Nami pointed out.

"Shut up!" Chopper smiled and started his happy dance.

"Besides Chopper," Zoro said, "were in the middle of a forest, theres bounds to be tons of smells in the air."

"Old moss head is right about this one," Sanji sighed, "let's keep moving while we still can."

"Right," Chopper said and forgot about the ominous scent.

...

"Do you know who these ruins belong too?" Robin asked looking at a strange piller.

"Not really," Damion answered, "For as long as anyone can remember, these have been called the Karma ruins."

"I see," she said. She left the piller and the two of them began to walk some more. They walked in slince for about 15 minutes before they arrived at the actual ruins.

"These are amazing," Robin proclaimed as she studied the entrence way.

"They get more amazing on the inside," Damion said in a snobbish way.

"I'll bet," She started, almost in a trance like way, "there are still many secrets to bo unlocked here."

"I'm not surpirsed," Damion stated, "Your the first person who was able to read them in a really long time."

"Lets head on inside," She ordered, "show me the tablet you wanted me to look at." He nodded in agreement and they went inside. Before they completely steped in Robin turned around like she noticed something. She shrugged it off as nothing, and they headed in side. They walked to the center of the room, where a giant bolder seemed to be conviently placed. On the bolder, ancient text was inscribbed and Robin started to investigate.

"Amazing," She said in amazment, "it has been a while since I have seen anything like this."

"Really, you can actually read it?" damion asked in shocked and pride.

"Thats too bad," a mysterious voice, "we could have used someone like you, but now that you discoved our secret, I'll have to kill you!"

"Who there?" damion asked as the two of them turned arouns. In the entrence way, stood a tall, lean man, who was wearing a black jumpsuit with yellow trimming. His eyes were yellow, just like his Franky-style blond hair, whiched seemed almost electric.

"Since I'm going to kill ya'll anyways, there no reason that I should introduce myself!" He stated.

"Hey we need to know the name of our killer!" Damion reasoned.

"Heh, you right I suppose," The mysterious man contimplated, "My name is Bass! I am a member of the Dominion!" Robin and Damion looked in shocked, they may not know who they are, but it really did sound evil.

"Leave it to me," Damion gloated, "I'll take care of him in no time!"

"You mustent!" Robin commanded, "You can't do anything to damage the ruins."

"Silly girl," Bass laughed, "are you willing to risk your life to protect something that doesn't belong to you?"

"Its true that these ruins don't belong to me, but I will risk my life to protect them!" Robin said as she glared at him.

"Why would you want to protect something as worthless as these rocks?" Bass asked in a confused manner.

"These ruins may not have a monatary value, but there is no price to what these ruins can teach us!" She answered.

"Robin, run!" Damion shouted.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Head north, past the Karma forest lies the real ruins. I'll hold him off, head there and try to protect those!" damion ordered and he winked to Robin. Robin, being as smart as she is, picked up the hint left the ruins and began to run north, passing different pillars that seemed to be part of the ruins.

COPPER TONE

Bass touched damion and a strange copper wrapped around Damion's left leg and held him to the floor.

"Its effect is short, but this should hold you off so I can destroy that foolish girl!" He bragged as he left.

"BASTARD!" Damion shouted on the top of his lung.

Bass chased after Robin, destorying pillar after pillar that stood in his way. Robin watched with tears in her eyes and history was being destroyed right in front of her eyes. Bass came to an open field where Robin was there waiting for him with her arms cross.

"I won't forgive you, not even if you beg for mercy!" She scolded him.

"For what? Destroying some stupid rocks form the past." Bass's ignorent realled showed with what he said.

"Its ture it may be old, but how can you destroy what our ancestors have left us?" Robin said. Bass was a bout to answer, but Robin cut him off, "I am tired of your stupidity!"

TRAP

Bass flew into the are trapped in a net made of Robins arms. Two of the arms wrapped around Bass's legs and the rest dissipeared. All was left was a rope like arm structure which tied and suspened Bass from a tree branch.

"Feel the weight of the history you destroyed!"

SLAM

The rope swung Bass into the tree with a huge smack and she relesed him. He got up and appeared behind Robin.

"Time to die bitch!"

"I don't thick so!"

OCHO FLEUR

Before Bass could land his attack, he was grabbed in a submissive hold by the arms Robin sprouted from his body.

"Please forgive me," Bass begged as he couldn't find a way to set himself free.

"I told you I wouldn't forgive you, even if you begged for mercy!" She told him.

CIEN FLEUR GOODBYE

100 arms, in pairs of two sprouted from the ground and made a path way to the edge of the cliff. With a flick of her wrist Bass was sent rolling with the newly sprouted arms pushing him. He rolled and rolled until finally, he was pushed off the cliff.

AND CLUTCH

The arms that were still on Bass's body bent him until it seemed like his spine was snapped in two. The arms released right before he fell into the jagged rocks that were at the bottom of the cliff.

"That took more out of me then I though, well at least I get to study histor in peace." She sighed and laid herself against a nearby tree. Damion came running towards her.

"I'm sorry I left you alone, but he did something weird to me back at the ruins where I was stuck on the floor." He explained. All she did was smile at him before she spoke, "take me back to the ship, I seemed to injure myself and I need Chopper to look at me." Damion nodded in agreement and they left for the ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview: The Dominion is the name of the evil group. What exactly is their goal? Will Luffy and the remaining Strawhats also encounted Dominion members?

Robin: I can't work like this.

: I'm sorry Robin

Zoro: That fight seemed oddly familliar.

Robin: He recycled my fight from Sky Island.

Zoro: That explains it.

: To be honest, it was one of your better fights.

Robin: That is true.

Zoro: Besides I bet our next set of fights are going to be better.

: I'll do my best.

Robin&Zoro: Or at least something good.


	7. A Dark Feeling!

Chapter 7: An Ominus Feeling! The Island Dark Secret!

: Please forgive my lack of updates. Schools has gotten in the way and I haven't had time to write. Its not like anyone really reads this actually. Well, since I off for the christmas break, I think I am going to work on a few more chapters of this story. Although, most of my time is going to be on my new Bleach fan fic. So please read and review, even bad reviews are welcomed at this point.

Luffy: Hey guys! Where we left off was Damion and Robin were exploring some old ruins and were attacked by a member of some mysterious group. Damion was trapped and left Robin to fight by herself, but she still kicked ass. Now both of them are heading back to the ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nami my dear, why did we split off from the rest of the group?" Sanji asked in his lovey voice.

"I told you, I need to make a map of this island, and now seemed like the only chance we have to survey this island," she answered in a tone whiched seemed almost angry and bitter.

"Oh thats why, I forgot, silly me," Sanji sighed and looked sown at the dirt path they were walking on. The two of them walked in slience for a while with Nami looking all around making mental notes about the geography of the island. Sanji wanted to talk to her but decided against it knowing that Nami will snap at him for it. They stopped at the cliff the path had taken them and Nami had let out a deep sigh.

"Whats wrong my dearest Nami?" Sanji asked as hearts filled his eyes.

"This island is so amazing and beautiful, yet seeing this cliff is somehow telling me this is not what it seems like, you know?" She answered with a question of her own.

"Well now that you mention it," He started and he looked around, "I get what you saying." They two of them looked around trying to see if anything will jump out on them and scream this isn't real. Nami let out another sigh and sanji dropped his backpack on the grass.

"Lets eat before we start surveying, your probably hungry by now," Sanji suggested as he pulled out a green and blue checkered blanket and a few pirate lunch boxes.

"Sure," she accepted but still had a look of concern on her face.

...

"Hey where did Nami and Sanji go?" Luffy asked looking around.

"They left a while ago so Nami can go survey the island Luffy," Zoro answered rudely. Chopper smiled and glanced at Celia who seemed to be distance from the lively group.

"What wrong Celia," Chopper asked in his innocent voice.

"We should be there very soon," Celia answered as she looked at chopper.

"That not what I was asking," Chopper said angerly, "I am asking whats wrong."

"Well, I am a little worried about your friends. There wild monster on this island, and they are very powerful," Celia started to sob.

"Don't worry, our friends are pretty stong and are able to handle themselves," Zoro said as he tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," Luffy smiled.

"No its not that," Celia started before she stopped herself.

"What are you asking?" Chopper asked.

"Oh its nothing, were almost there," she told everyone. They continued to walk in slience, yes slience considering Luffy was there. they arrived at a small house surrounded by stacks of lumber and stone. The house was round and made out of orange bricks, the roof was flat and blue, with only the chimeny sticking out. Celia knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"What? We came all this way and the old man isn't here?" Luffy shouted as he asked.

"This is really annoying," Zoro sighed as he hung his head.

"Chill out guys," Chooper ordered but felt like he was being ignored, "Celia couldn't have possibly known that he wouldn't be here."

"Thats right, I'm sorry," Luffy laughed.

"Sames goes for me," Zoro grunted.

"Its ok guys, I completely understand your reactions. I packed a lunch for us, so lets eat it before we head back," she offered. They all nodded there heads and began to eat lunch right next to the house.

...

Deep in the Dragon Den, next to the underwater spring, every dragon on the island have been chained up. The ones who were stored down there have been check for the Jew already. The Master, as he was called was growing less and less paitent with each passing minute. One of his suboradinates came rushing in with a strange slab of stone and presented it to his master. The Master grabbed it out of his hand and started to study it. He gaze apon the slab changed to fear as he began to read aloud, but his henchmen couldn't understand it because it was written in a language they couldn't understand.

"BRING ME THE DRAGON TAMER!" he ordered and they all rushed out of the den to seek him out.

...

"Boy Sanji, no matter how many times I have your food, its amazing," Nami complimented as she continued to eat.

"Oh Nami, a compliment from you is worth more then all the treasure in the world," she smiled and blushed. They continued to smile and laugh until the ground below them started to shake.

"What's thats?" Nami asked in a panic.

"Quick Nami dear get off the blanket," He ordered and she listened. As soon as she got off a giant ant came out of the ground. Sanji was about to kick, but as soon as his foot got near the head, it used its pincers to grab his feet.

"Sanji!" Nami screamed out as she pulled out her Perfect Climatact.

"Its fine Nami, no need to worry about me," he said trying to clam her down. Sanji who was about to kick with his other leg but the ant started shaking its head failing Sanji around.

"I'll help you Sanji!" Nami shouted.

DARK CLOUD TEMPO

Nami's unleased a black cloud behind the ant.

"Since I know that a bug's outer shell is strong to withstand lighting, how about we try ice," she quickly ranted.

ICICLE SPEAR TEMPO

A strong blinding beam of ice shout out of the cloud and pierced through the ant. Sanji was set free and the ice froze the inside of the ant.

"Are you ok Sanji?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, but we got more visitors," he commented as the two of them started at the glowing eyes that started back at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview:

Nami and Sanji are attack by more giant bugs which actually scares them senseless. Will they be able to over come their fear of bugs in order to save their own lives?

Robin: This is a slightly better then your past chapters.

D. Slayer: Thank you, that means alot

Zoro" Doesn't mean that anybody will start reading.

: Yeah I know.

Robin: Don't give up!

Zoro: You should give up

: This isn't helping!


	8. Haunted Forest!

Arthor notes: The titles are getting too long, and the story is getting uninteresting so I'm going to spice things up. So once everyone gets back to the ship, I'm going to drastically change the story outline, the plot will still be almost the same, and I'm going to try to spice it up.

Chapter 8: Hima's Haunted Forest! Creepy Fears Realized!

Ussop: When we last left the gang, Sanji and Nami split off from the group to survey the island. When they stoped to rest with a picnic, they were attack by a giant ant. Sanji who was paralized by the ant left Nami alone to face and defeat the ant. Now what lies within the forest.

Nami and Sanji faced the forest of enraged eyes with courage and fear. They knew they would be able to take anything that came their way, but by the count of the pairs of eyes, it seemed that they were out number, two to four. Sanji gulped and steped in front of Nami, Nami tightly gripped her weapon and stepped back.

"Come out here and face us damnit," Sanji shouted, "Nami stay behind me and I will protect you."

"No Sanji," she disagreed with him and stepped to his side, "I will fight with you." Sanji looked at Nami and nodded,

"If that what you want my dearest Nami, I may object, but I want you to be happy about your choices," he kindly told her as he glared at the never blinked. With a split of a second the buses began to russle and whatever they were faceing came out at them. Nami and Sanji let out a blood curling screem as the light reveled their mysterious opponent. They both took a few steps back knowing that they were both scared of what they were faceing. A giant spider, with eight red eyes, and was hairry and brown, which really creeped the two of them out.

"How are we going to fight this thing?" Nami asked Sanji who seemed to bw more scared then she was.

"I'm not too sure," He answered with fear in his voice.

"Man up!" She demanded, "Aren't you suppose to protect me?"

"Yes, my dear Nami, but its really creepy," Sanji answered her. They both slowly started to walk backwards and the spider click its fangs together. Sudden out of the blue, it launched itself at them and they both jumped to the sides trying to avoid it. They quickly got up and rushed to each other, they saw the spider braced itself and turned around.

"I'M TERRIFIED OF SPIDERS!" they both shouted as they started to run into the wooded area with the spider following quickly behind them,

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Nami pestered Sanji with questions as she scremed.

"We have to over come our fear and fight," Sanji answered as he screemed along side Nami.

"Why though, why can't someone else help us if we run to them,"She started to cry.

"Just look ahead of us," Sanji cried as he answered. Nami looked as she finally noticed her surroundings. They have been running out of fear, they weren't watching where they were going, it seemed they ran deep into the forest, deep into the spider's layer. In this so called layer, was heavely forested with thick dark trees whos leaves seemed to block out most of the sunlight. The tress had pieces of webs stuck on them, with full webs inbetween the tree's gaps. Under the biggest tree who had a hollow opening at the bottom showed a cocoon that seemed like it was ready to hatch at any moment. The two of them screamed out in fear as they realized they have been trapped, no cornered by the spider. From here on out, it was either fight or be eaten.

"I guess we have no other choice," Nami cried as she pulled out her weapon and got into her battle stance, "We have to fight for our lives!"

"I agree, and Nami, I will gloadly scarafice my life to make sure you get out of here alive," Sanji reassured her. They two, both with a fear of bugs, knew that they had to over come this fear if they wanted to stay alive.

"Bring it on!" The two of them shouted as the spider was getting ready to launch its attack.

The spider lunged itself at Nami but with a swift kick, Sanji was able to knock it out of the way. Nami who fell back, and landed on her but, exhaled a "that was close" breath. She grabbed her weapon yet again.

COOL BALL

HEAT BALL

She used two of the tacts to release the heat and cool air into the sky. The spider who quickly recovered from Sanji's kick, spit out two webs balls from its fangs and knocked the tacts out of Nami's hands. The tacts still producing the heat and cool balls were webbed on two near by trees, and by the looks of it, they were going to be hard to get out. Sanji jump towards the spider, landed and rolled under neath it. He laid flat on his back and positioned his legs to hit the right spot of the bottom shell.

ANTI MANNOR KICK COURSE

Sanji used both of his legs to send a powerful, double kick to send the spider flying into the air.

THUNDER BALL  
Nami used her tact to send some electricfied air into the dark, heavy, cloud that the other two tacts formed, and still adding to. The cloud got charged and with one more thunder ball, should be able to launch an attack.

THUNDERBOLT TEMPO

Nami called out and a huge strike of lightning (didn't really know how to describe it, sorry) relesed from the cloud and struck the spider who was flying in the air from Sanji's kick. The bolt was powerful and sent the spider back to the ground, but the spider wasn't giving up, and the tacts were already working to make another cloud.

"YOu just don't know when to give up, do you?" Sanji asked in a mocking tone.

"This is going to be harder then I thought," Nami thought to herself as she made a mad dash towards her missing tacts. The spider was struggling to get up and Sanji rushed over to it and gave it a few good kicks. While Sanji was keeping it "busy" she struggled to remove the tacts from the web. It took a few good tugs before they came freem Sanji appeared next to Nami, panting.

"We should leave before it recovers enough to fight back again," Sanji offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nami said in agreement. A huge rip was heard in the air as they slowly turned to the hollow tree. The cocoon was opening and small spiders began to pour out, there must have been thousands of them rushing towards the two of them. There was noice coming from the bushes behind them. They couldn't fight off the millions of spiders and now an unknown enemy. Nami wrapped her arms around Sanji and started to scream, while Sanji to scared to enjoy the embrace from Nami, tried to think of a way to save the both of them. It was then, like an unspoken prayer have been answered, a spear flew out of the bushes and hit the ground a few feet in front of the spiders. They watched in shock as the spear started to emit fumes that were keeping the spiders at bay. The noise in the bushes grew louder, and then a huge shadow popped out. The shadow went in front of them and the spear was pulled from the ground, but the fumes were still there. The shadow, once revealed with light was shown to be a giant centiped (i don't know how to speel that and my word processor doesn't have spell check, so I will have to look that up later if I remeber.) with a girl, with long red hair, black pants, pink, long sleeve, collar shirt, and a flowing black cape, on the bug.

"Take my hand if you want to live!" she shouted as she reached out a hand to Sanji, who still had Nami wrapped around him.

"Hold on tight, He told Nami as he took the hand. She helped the two pirates onto the bug, and they escaped the spider's nest before the fumes wore off.

Preview for chapter nine:

Nime and Sanji managed to escape with the help of a strage girl. Mean while Luffy and the others are waiting for the wood cuter to get home so they can get material to fix their ship. What is in store for them next.

Zoro: Wow giant bugs, very origional.

Robin: Its not like we never encountered those.

: It's not my fault, it seemed like the perfect thing to add, what else will be in a forest.

Zoro: Wild animals.

Robins: Demons and spirits.

: Shut up!.

Robin:*giggle*

Zoro:Well, until next time.


	9. The Enemy Appears!

Arthor notes: Well school will be starting up soon again so I won't be able to write as much as I want to. So if I disippear off the face of the Earth for a while, that is the exact reason why. Also I would like to add, this chapter isn't as great as I planned it out considering the devil fruit power is weird and doesn't make sense, just like most of this chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 9: The Enemy Reveled! Luffy's Adventure Yet To Come!

Nami: Where we last left off, Sanji and I were having a lovely picnic to rest before I was to begin my survey of the Island. All of a sudden we were attacked by a giant ant. After defeating the ant with ease a giant spider came of and chased us deep into the woods. Sanji and I did all that we could try to survive but our efforts were futile. Then out of the blue we were rescued by a girl riding on a giant centiped. What did we get ourselfs into?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro, Chopper, Luffy, and Celia heard loud screams comming from the forest.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked looking a bit shocked.

"That souded like Nami and Sanji," Chopper answered terrified of the noise.

"Oh my, are they in trouble?" Celia asked.

'We should go and try to help them, shouldn't we?" Chopper offered.

"No they will be fine," Luffy said in a serious tone of voice, which is really out of character, "they are strong and should be able to take care of themselves. Besides, we should just wait here, the wood cutter should be here soon." Everyone looked at Luffy and knew that he was right, surprised by his seriousness, but right. They continued to wait, looking for any sign that the mysterious wood cutter would return. Zoro, who got impatient, leaned against a tree and doze off, Luffy and Chopper were chasing each other around several trees, while Celia was just sitting on the grass watching them, laughing whenever Chopper will randomly trip. Things went this way, peacefully until they heard faint footsteps in the distance.

"Someone comming" Zoro said not opening his eyes.

"I hope its the wood cutter, I'm tired of waiting," Luffy said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I don't think thats the wood cutter," Celia said nervously.

"How can you tell?" Luffy asked her.

The silloutte is a little to big to be him," she answered him, growing more and more nervous with each step the mysterious person took. They watched in sliences as the figure grew closer and closer, then finally, after a few minutes, they happen to get a good look of the person. It was a man, who had sliver hair but yet looked quite young, he was waering jet black pants, red boots, an un-tucked, long sleeved, collard shirt, with a crimson red tie, a long brown trench coat, with his hair styled in two mohawks, one on each side. He was carrying another person, who was tied up, in his hands and over his shoulders. That man looked no older then 28 years old, he had short, messy, brown hair, with a small beard that out-lined his face. He was was wearing dark brown boots (yeah I know, everyone is wearing boots, but its really hard for me to describe other kinds of shoes), dark blue pants, a tight, light blue polo shirt that was un-buttoned showing his tattoo, which was the Japanese character for earth, on the upper right part of his chest.

"That guy in his hands, that is the wood cutter Gotz," Celia commented as they drew closer.

The strange man threw Gotz at the ground in front of his door, he slid and slammed into the door. Celia rushed to his side and tried to untie the ropes around him.

"What did you do to him?" Luffy asked as he got into his fighting stance.

"Oh nothing, just got the information I needed from him, that is all," he answered honestly.

"What kind of information?" Chopper asked him, getting involved in their conversation now.

"Why does this concern you? Your not even native to this island, are you?" he answere Chopper's question with one of his own.

"No, but," Chopper answered.

"Then stay out of this," he scorned him. Chopper ran behind the tree Zoro was sleeping under and started to cry.

"You can't talk to him like that!" Luffy shouted and he was trying to defend his friend.

"Why not?" he asked.

"That is no way to talk to my friends," He answered, still frustrated at that strange man.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro asked awakened from his nap by Chopper's crying.

"Oh, I guess I should properly introduce myself," he said looking at the strange group of people, "My name is Shikio, but that is all you ned to know."

"That is not all," Gotz said as he struggled to break free of the ropes, "He is the leader of the Dominion, an evil group bent on the destruction of our island!"

"What you can't be serious," Luffy asked, "why do you want to destroy this island?"

"Oh you give me too much credit Mr. Gotz, but that is not why I'm here," Shikia chuckled.

"Then why are you here?" Luffy asked.

"Well if you must know, I'm just looking for a certain jew, that is all," he answered.

"No, it can't be," Celia muttered as everyone attention turned to him.

"Oh, so you know which one I'm here for?" Shikia asked.

"Yes, but you will never find it!" she replied back.

"Oh is that so?"

"That is so,"

"So why do you just get lost?" Luffy said sticking out his tounge.

"Well if that the way you feel, I will just have to kill the dragons once I'm done with them?" Shikia blackmailed.

"What do you mean?" Celia asked.

"Well the jew I'm looking for is in the neck of one of the dragons on this island. So instead of doing it the safe way, I'm just going to kill each and everyone of them and look for it the old fashion way," Shikia laughed after what he told them. Everyone looked in shock, could someone really be this cruel. Luffy had intense hate in his eyes now. After all he face some pretty nasty enemies before, but this guy makes everyone of them seem like humanitarians.

"The only reason why I am even telling you guys this, is because I know you can't stop me," Shikia laughed even harder.

"You bastard!" Luffy shouted as that was the last straw and rushed towards him.

GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL (I think i'll use gomu gomu instead of gum gum)

Luffy fist lauched at Shikia but was stopped by a light purple hexagon. Shikia lifted Luffy in the air and started to spin him around and around, until he relesed Luffy and sent him flying into Zoro, knocking him down.

"As I said, there is no way I can be stopped!" Shikia mocked as Luffy and Zoro started to get up and regain their composer.

"YOu must have the power of a devil fruit!" Chopper pointed out.

"Of course, I have to power of Spectrum Spectrum fruit," Shikia informed everyone.

"Isn't that the power of light?" Celia asked as she finally freed Gotz form his ropes.

"It is, but not the power of light you may have encountered," Shikia answered, "basically it allows me to use the different colors of light, each one with a different ability."

SPECTRUM STICK

Shikia sent a peach color hexagon at everyone and stuck them to a tree.

"Uggh, I can't move," Luffy panicked as everyone struggled to get free.

"Don't worry, it will wear off, but if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave," Shikia mocked yet again and left the group struggling to get free from his trap.

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to escape from the bind that was placed upon them until it wore off by itself, Zoro fell asleep and Gotz started up a conversation.

"So what brings you kids to my neck of the woods?" Gotz asked curiously.

"Well I brought them here," Celia answered.

"I figured that much out, but I'm wondering why," Gotz rudely said.

"We were wondering if you can help us out," Chopper innocently answered his question.

"How might I be of assistance?" Gotz asked.

"Well on our way here our ship got damaged in a fierce storm, and we were wondering if you might have any material we may use," Luffy answered with a grin on his face.

"What kind of materials do you need?" Gotz asked yet again.

"From the looks of thier ship, they need some lumber and material stone," Celia answered.

"Wel I can give you whatever I have left, ever since the Dominion came to the island, they ransacked everything I had stored up, it's going to take months before I can stock up again," Gotz sighed.

"We'll take whatever you can give us," Luffy smiled.

"Thank you," Chopper said.

"It's no problem, after all, I love helping out travellers," Gotz smiled as well.

About half an hour has passes before they were finally relesed from the trees. They wasted no time grabbing all the leftover materials that Gotz had in his storage shead. They thanked him before they rushed back to the ship to inform the crew of what was going on in the island.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for chapter ten:

Everyone is heading back to the ship to inform the everyone else what had happen to them. What does all this mean, is this the grand adventure Luffy was hoping for?

Omake:

Zoro: I wanted to fight.

: I'm sorry, I was planning on having you fight, but it just didn't trun out that way.

Robin: Consider yourself lucky Zoro, you would have lost and broke the promise you made to Luffy.

Zoro: What promise?  
: Remember when you fought Mihawk, you promise Luffy you'll never lose again.

Zoro: Oh, well it would have been a draw.

: Don't worry, I have a special fight instored for you.

Robin: Interesting.

Zoro: Why does that scare me?

Robin: Until next time.


	10. United At Last!

Arthor notes: The plot outline have under gone some major changes. The story will be shorter, but I promise that it will get very interesting. So I want to thank everyone for thier support, and the next One Piece fic I work on will be even better. I also jumped the gun on the plot a little bit, so it disrupts the flow of the story, but it does help make the story a little more interesting, so please don't kill me.

Chapter 10: United At Last! Time For A Plan!

Sanji: Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Celia were waiting for the wood cutter to return to his hut, but encountered a strange man named Shikia, leader of the Dominion. Luffy was enraged by this man plan for the dragons and tried to fight him in Damion's place, but the power granted to Shikia by his devil fruit ensured no one will be able to stop him. Now with material for the ship, they head back to ship to inform the rest of what happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the ship Franky, Brook, and Ussop did as much as they could with as little as they had to make some minor repairs to the ship. It looked pretty good considering they rushed right through it. Ussop and Franky leaned on the mass panting but Brook seemed unphased by all the work.

"Why aren't you tired?" Ussop asked.

"I am tired, I practically worked myself to the bones, although I am already bones," Brook joked, "Yohohoho skeleton joke.

"I hate pun!" Damion shouted as he and Robin came on deck.

"Where did you guys come from?" Ussop asked shocked that the just seemed to appear out of thin air.

"We came from the ruins," Robin giggled.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Franky asked this time. Damion sighed and Robin took it as a signal to answer.

"We were attacked by this guy," She sighed, "it was just something really stranged.

"WHAT?" Franky, Ussop, and Brook, asked in shock.

"So that means you guys were attacked to?" Ussop cowarded.

"Too?" Damion asked, "So does that mean you guys were attacked as well?"

"Yeah, there were these strange people who came trying to steal our treasure," Franky answered.

"Black jumpsuit," Robin pondered.

"They probably could have been partners with the person we encountered," Damion mentioned.

"That's what I was thinking," Robin pointed out.

"So, does this mean someone is after us?" Ussop asked, still cowarding.

"Chances of that are unlikely," Robin started.

"Can you see any kind of pattern?" Brook wondered.

"It just might be treasure," Robin said pondering.

"Treasure?" Franky and Damion asked.

"Yes. After all, were pirates there is bound to be treasure on our ship. As for the ruins, the writing I read, spoke of an acient jew, that probably why Bass was down there," She explained. Damion grabbed his neck and started to shiver.  
"Could the Dominion possibly know that," he thought to himself.

The grund started to violently shake as a giant, dark shadow emerged from the woods. It grew closer and closer until they could barely make out the sillouettes of Sanji and Nami riding with the red haired woman and the giant bug. It was very close to the ship and turned around and headed back to where it came from. Sanji and Nami were thrown off and caught by the many hands Robin quickly made to soften their fall.

"Who was the beauty?" Sanji asked in a loving tone.

"It doesn't matter, just be glad were alive and back on our ship!" Nami scolded him.

"Oh thats Erza, master of the bugs," Damion answered. Sanji and Nami arose to their feet. Sanji took notice of Robins scratches and bruises and Rushed towards Damion grabbing him by the collar and started to violently shake him.

"What the hell happened to my dearest Robin. I'm going to kill you bastard for letting harm come to her!" he yelled.

"It wasn't my fault, I tried to protect her!" Damion argued back as Sanji let him go and he fell to the floor.  
"Is this true Robin?" Sanji asked as Damion scrambled to his feet.

"Indeed," she answered him.

"So what happened to you two?" Ussop asked Nami.

"Well we were going to get material for the ship but I decided to survey the island instead. We found a nice grassy spot to have lunch in before we were attacked by giant insect," she nearly cried.

"That sounds scary," Ussop cired along with her.

"Did you bring any insects part with you?" Franky questioned.

"Why the hell would I do that?" she asked him.  
"I could have used it to make some SUPER stuff," he answered.

"There nothing in this world that can get me to touch those creepy things!" she scolded.

"What if it was for money?" Brooked asked her.

"Well, depends on how much," she answered with a change in her tone of voice.

"So where are Luffy and the others?" Robin asked her and everyone looked at her as though they forgot they existed.

"I'm not too sure, Celia took them to get materials," she replied.

"Thats a relief, I need to make better repairs on the ship," Franky noted. They heard footsteps and rused to the side of the ship that showed the beach. There they saw Luffy, Zoro, and Chooper coming back with mountain loads of material and supplies.

"How did they get all that?" Brook questioned.

"Oi, guys were back!" Luffy said with excitement in his voice. Zoro looked disgruntled and Chooper was excited to see everyone again.

Several busy hours later it was dinner time. Everyone showed up tired, after all, Franky made sure that everyone helped to fix the dreamship. Sanji was the only exception because he had to make dinner for everyone. He prepared one of his fanciest meals, that seemed to cater to everyone different taste (I am not going to describe the dinner, you can use you imagination). After dinner, everyone sat on the table to discuss what had happened to each and everyone, Robin was actually taking notes to try to piece each experience together to see what was the common thread in all of this. Form the story that Luffy's group told, everyone seemed surprised. Would someone really stoop that low just to make sure no one will stop them? Damion was the one who was the most shocked, after all it was his job to protect the dragons and he couldn't even do that. Although, in his eye was the look of extream hatred, he knew if he had every met this Shikia guy, he was going to kill him.

"So this is how it is?" Robin asked herself out loud ans everyone's attention turned to her. "According to all of our encounters, the Dominion, lead by Shikia, is after the the Jewled Bead in the Dragon's Neck, because it seems to hold some ancient power. In order to search for the jewl, he is searching the neck of every dragon by killing them."  
"I don't think hi is killing them just yet," Zoro pointed out thinking of his encounter.

"Zoro is probably right. I heard legends of Dragon blood being poisonous to anyone who touches it," Sanji said backing him up.

"That is half true," Damion responded.

"How?" Nami asked.

"Well, when a dragon is killed, no, depending on how the dragon is killed, they release a certain type of fume to kill its killer, but there more to that," Damion answered.

"So its a mystery?" Luffy asked with excitement.

"Well do you know what kind of power..." Robin started to ask but cut herself off.

"Robin, whats wrong?" Chopper asked as he nearly screamed.

"According to one of the stone tablets that I was able to read in the ruins, the jewl is said to give the user powers that rival a god, there was more, but I didn't have time to decipher it," she informed everyone. Damion slammed his fists on the table and everyone's attention was drawn towards him. The look of hate intenseified and tears started to stream down his eyes.

"I, I, I need to go rescue the dragons. There going to be killed no matter what Shikia does. Even if he does find the jewl, the dragons are going to risk their lives to protect it, and he is just going to slaughter them all. I need to get them back before any harm may come to them," he said.

"I was waiting for you to say that," Luffy smiled. Everyone looked at him.

"These dragons are kind of like your firends and your willing to risk your life to protect them. If you will let me, I want to help," Luffy offered in his serious tone of vioce.

"Thats nice of you and all Luffy, but do you know where they are kept?" Ussop asked.

"The Dragon Den," Robin answered him.

"Really, you guys will help me?" Damion asked.

"Of course, your my friend," Luffy answered.

"I'll help too," Zoro offered.

"As long as there are no bus, I'm game," Nami smiled.

"The dragons will be ok. After all you have the help of the might Ussop on your side," Ussop boasted.

"You have my help," Sanji informed him.

"I want to help too," Chopper jumped up and down.

"This should be fun," Robin mentioned.

"I will also help, after all, I'm extra SUPER this week," Franky bragged.

"It'll be my honor," Brook said in a refinded mannor before he farted, "excuse me."

"After all, this is just the adventure that I was looking for," Luffy shouted with joy. Damion looked at the determined faces his new friends made, and was shocked. After all, he had just met these people, and they were willing to risk their lives to help him.

"LETS MOVE OUT!" Damion ordered.

"RIGHT!" everyone shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for chapter eleven:

Luffy and everyone heads to the Dragons Den, but whats in stored for them there?

: Sorry I jumped the gun on this guys, I just decided to take off some of the boring stuff so the plot just jumps somewhere in the middle.

Robin: So I've noticed.

Zoro: As long as I get to fight, I'm ok with it.

Robin: I guess I will allow it, although its not proper to do so.

: Thanks for understanding you guys.

Robin: Sure, its no problem.

Zoro: Whatever. Til next time.

: If there a next time.


	11. Outside the Dragon Den!

Arthor note: Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as it should be, but after all, alot of the fight scenes look better in my head then they do in the story. After all, since we don't know much about Brook's attacks yet, I have to make alot of them up because up to this point in the manga he only used three with names, and thats not much to work with. So please enjoy this chapter, and please enjoy a sad attempt at having Brook fight.

Chapter 11: Outside the Dragon's Den! Brook's Musical Roar!

The strawhats and Damion ran as fast as they could so they could reach the Dragon's Den. SInce no one has been to it before, they just had to trust Damion to take them to the otherside of the island in a hurry.

"Sorry I'm taking you guys the long way," Damion appoligized as they were running along the coast of the island.

"Why are you taking us the long way?" Nami asked.

"Well, after hearing of what happened to you in the forest, I didn't think you would want to go back any time soon," he answered her.

"Makes sense," she sighed.

"Aw man, and I wanted to see the big bugs too," Luffy complained.

"Your not missing much," Sanji told him, "there slightly bigger then the ones on Jaya."

"Still," Luffy complained. They continued to run in slience until they came upon a huge lake. It the center was a cave with a waterfall crashing on top of it.

"Wow," Luffy said.

"Amazing," Zoro gasped.

"Beautiful," Nami stated.

"Its not bad," Ussop mumbled.

"Simply amazing," Sanji muttered to himself.

"Awsome," Chopper gazed stunned.

"Its stunning," Robin smiled.

"Super," Franky exclaimed.

"Its magical," Brook added. Damion smiled as he new friends looked with wonder at the Dragon Den. They just stood and watch for a few minutes until Luffy, who wanted to go in first asked a very obious question.

"How do we get in?" Luffy asked.

"Brook, remember that song I taught you?" Damion asked.

"Yes, what about it," Brook responded.

"Could you play it for us?" Damion asked again.

"Sure, it'll be my honor," Brook said as he pulled out his violin and started to play the Dragon Melody. The lake started to glow and a rainbow bridge appeared leading to the entrance.

"Ok, all you have to do is play until we all get across," Damion mentioned.

"How is Brook suppose to meet us when he stops playing?" Chopper asked.

"Remember, he can run across water," Robin reminded him. With that said they all crossed and then Brook stopped playing. Just then, a giant axe was thrown from an unknown direction and nearly missed Brook. Everyone turned attention towards the direction it was thrown and saw Eric.

"I told you I would be back!" he heckled he quickly appeared next to Brook and the axe.

"Damn it, were too far to help him," Sanji cursed.

"There nothing you can do skeleton, the only help you have can't reach you!" Eric taunted.

"Brook, kick his ass!" Luffy shouted.

"Your wrong," Brook correscted Eric, "I am strong enough to fight." Eric looked stunned at what Brook had just told him. Was he really going to fight!

"Luffy, everyone, please go on without me, I will meet up with ya'll when I finish with this guy!" Brook commanded them.

"Alright Brook! Just don't lose!" Luffy shouted as he lead everyone the Den.

"That was a big mistake," Eric warned him, "are you sure you can handle me?"

"Of course, after all, I promised Luffy that I wouldn't lose," Brook answered him.

Eric grabbed his axe and jumped back, brook pulled out his cane and unsheath his blade.

"Oh, I see you have a hidden weapon," Eric said as he started to spin his axe.

"Indeed, I'm full of surprises!" Brook told him.

AXE ROUNDHOUSE

Eric let go of the axe and it spun violently towards Brook and he easily dodge it, only so it can curve and renturn like a boomerang.

REFLECT NOTE

Brook played on his violin to seen a note to alter the the direction of the axe.

"That was close," Brook thought as he focused on Eric.

"Oh I see you have some skills as well," Eric commented as he rushed towards Brook. Eric started to swing the axe violently, using it as a sword, as Brook swung back, meeting each blow with one of his own. It seemed that they were evenly match, but Brook seem to think other wise. In one last swin of Eric's axe, istead of blocking it, Brook moved to the left to dodge it and swung his sword trying to hit Eric's chest.

ARROW NOTCH NOTE

Brook attack made contact with Eric and sent him flying a few feet back. Brook regain his fighting stance as he carefully watch his opponet.

AXE BLAST  
Eric shouted as he swun his axe and hit the ground in front of him. All it seemed to do was make a crack, a crack that trailed until it was under Brook. Brook looked down to see what was so special about this attack. As he looked down, a blast of energy emerged from the ground knocking him into the sky. Brook quickly regained his composer and used the air he had gained to his advantage.

SLEEP NOTE RAIN

Brook played a melody on his violin and created a shower of sleep notes to rain down on Eric. Eric, quickly dodge each and everyone of them, and he move quickly for someone who was so big in size. Brook landed back on the ground and Eric was no where to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Brook wispered as he looked around. Eric was truly gone, well at least from sight. That is when he heard a shuffle in the bushes that seemed to be so conviently place in their battle ground. Brook turned to see if Eric was there, but it was too late. Eric seemed to have struck Brook in the side, but seemed to miss his body.

"h would have been bad if it landed, thank god I'm all bones," Brook sighed as Eric quickly withdrew from Brook's body.

"Bastard," Eric mummbled as he tried to think of a way he could bring harm to Brook. A guts of wind blew as they stared each other down.

"Thats it, I'm done toying around with you damnit," Eric started to rant, "I'm going to finish you right here and now!" Eric positioned his axe on it's side and he started to spin around. He spun around so quickly he was like a mini whirlwind.

AROUND THE WORLD

A giant round slash blade (think of it like Kaku's when he split Enis Lobby in half) emerged and went in all directions. Eric laughed as he stopped spinning and stood facing Brook.

"No one who has ever seen that attack lieved to tell about it," Eric boasted but his eyes soon widen when he saw that Brook has mangae to dodge it. Brook was limboed back where he made a perfect right angle before he became fully erect.

"How did you do that?" Eric asked stunned even though the answer was clear.

"It pays to be nothing but bones," he replied as he started to play a really violent melody on his violin.

SONG OF STORMS (a tribute to Legend of Zelda and all its fans)

Eric looked around and saw nothing, but a strong gale wind started to blow. A whirlwind as strong as a hurricane came out of the sky and struck Eric, abosorbing him. Although this was no ordinary wind, it was a thunder gale. The storm spun him to the top, thunder bolting him along the way. Then out of the blue, the storm subsided and Eric fell like a meteor to the ground below. He must have dropped a few hundred feet, Brook figured as he rushed to the crater that Eric has created. Brook poked his body a few times with his cane to make sure he was out cold.

"It seems that he will be out for a while, that means I have won," Brook said to himself before he started to jump around with joy. This has been the first time he has gotten to fight by himself since he has join the strawhats, and he was just a powerful as they were.

"I AM BROOK THE STRAWHAT MUSICIAN!" Brook shouted on the top of his lungs, making sure everyone around can hear him as he shouted in victory.

"Now, time to go meet up with everyone," Brook said as a reminder to himself as he ran towards the Drangon's Den entrance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for chapter 12:

Brook has just won his fight as everyone continued deeper inside the den. What dangers await for them on the inside?

Omake:

Robin: This was a pretty decent chapter.

: Thank you Robin, that means alot.

Zoro: This also means I am one chapter closer to fighting.

Robin: Clam down, your probalby going to be one of the last ones to fight.

: Which reminds me that I have to look up all your attacks so I can know their proper names.

Zoro: You don't know my attacks?  
Robin: Which explains why you didn't get a fight in the first place.

Zoro: I am going to kill you.

: Please don't.

RObin: Until next time.


	12. Inside At Last!

Arthor note: Well I had some free time to write another chapter so fast, it pays to have a sleeping disorder, it makes me wish I had narcalepsy at times, which is a sad thought but it might help cure my insomia or however you spell it. My word processor doesn't have spell check, and I'm too lazy to find a beta reader. So pleae forgive me and my bad spellings and typeos, and enjoy this early chapter. Since this chapter is about Robin, please check out my one-shot, Robin: A history,

Review of chapter 11: Luffy and the gang minus Brook entered the Dragon's Den. Brook, who was the last one to enter was held back in a fight with Eric. Brook won after pulling a come from behind victory.

Chapter 12: Inside The Dragon's Den! Robin's Flower Power!

"Do you think Brook will be ok?" Damion asked Luffy.

"Yeah, he is pretty strong, besides he been around longer than any of us, so he probably has a few tricks up his sleeve," Luffy told him.

"Still, I can't help but worry, I don't want anything to happen to any of you guys," Damion confessed.

"Don't worry, were excelent at getting ourselves out of trouble," Nami informed him.

"Besides, we wouldn't put ourselves in danger for just anyone," Sanji added.

"Thanks guys," Damion said. They continued down a long, narrow hallway until they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When they emerged they saw a big open area which was oddly well lit. They looked around to see three seperate passage ways all very well lit.

"Which way do we go?" Franky asked.

"I am not too sure," Damion confessed.

"What do you mean you are not too sure?" Ussop questioned.

"They did some remodeling while I was gone," Damion sighed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Zoro asked.

"It means that this cave is not as straight forward as it used to be," Damion explained.

"I am not surprised, they probably thought that someone will try to stop them, so they had to set this up in order to by themselves some time," Robin pondered.

"That is a good point," Chopper agreed.

"Well then I guess we have to split up," Luffy ordered, "Damion how do you want it?"

"Well, Luffy, you Robin and I will take the middle path. Sanji, you Nami and Ussop will take the one on the left. Franky, take Chopper and Zoro with you on the right," Damion commanded.

"RIght," everyone agreed and split into their groups. Luffy, Robin, and Damion headed on towards the middle path which was father away then the other two.

"So the smart bitch has returned," called out a mysterious voice.

"That voice," Damion mentioned.

"Its Bass," Robin pointed out as he fell from the ceiling and landed in front of them.

"Don't worry Robin, I'll take him out for you," Luffy offered.

"Oh, you think you can take me on?" Bass asked.

"No Luffy, you and Damion go on ahead, I still have a score to settle with him," Robin ordered.

"Wow Robin, I never seen you like this," Luffy confessed.

"He destroyed some valueable history, and now I will destroy him," Robin explained.

"Luffy, I think we should listen to her," Damion said.

"Alright, just don't lose," Luffy ordered.

"I don't play too," Robin told him ans the two of them left down the tunnel.

"What kind of power do you have?" Robin asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," Bass told him as he swung his arm and sent Robin flying back and hit agaisnt the wall.

Robin slid down to the floor, but got up instantly. She looked around to see where Bass had went but lost sight of him.

"Normally I take it easy on girls," Bass started to explain, as he appeared behind Robin, "but you did something terrible to me back at the ruins," he finished as he hit Robin again and sent her stright to the floor. An arm ame from Bass's back and grabbed him by the middle finer. It bent it backwards almost snapping it off, but he grabbed it and started to squeeze it until it dissippeared.

"Crazy woman, I figured out your power already, your useless aginst me," Bass boasted.

"Thats not true," Robin siad as she started to get back up, "there is a way to defeat everyone."

"Not today," Bass bragged as he grabbed her by the hiar and threw her to the other side of the room.

"I don't even need to use my ability to fight you! You so pathetic!" he shouted and laughed. Robin sturggled to get back up, she knew she could win, but she just needed to think.

"Think Robin, think," she thought to herself as she saw Bass comming towards her.

WING FLEUR

Robin quickly sprouted her wings and flew up into the air to dodge the tackle that Bass was about to attack her with.

OCHO FLEUR  
Eight arm sprouted from Bass body to lock him in a submissive hold, grabbing his arms and hands to make sure he can't do much to harm her.

COPPERTONE PIERCE  
Bass ran himself into the wall where he formed spikes so he can pierce through Robin's limbs. Roibn released from Bass and he slightly pierced himself.

"Damn you bitch," he muttered as he he turned to face her. Robin looked at him trying to figure out what his next plan of action may be.

"Ok, my calculations were off, next time your dead," Bass promised as he gotten himself into a weird stance, it sort of looked like he was a drunken monkey. He stood that way for about a few seconds until he lunged himself at Robin. She quickly crossed her arm in an attempt to launce an attack.

PIRANNAH FLEUR

She sprouted three feet from Bass's feet causing him to trip and fall on his face. Robin smirked as she had bought herself some time to think of a way to attack.

"Bitch, your making a huge mistake," Bass warned as he got himself up.

"I will not lose to you, I promised Luffy," Robin informed him.

COPPERTONE BLADES

Swordlike blades emerged from all over the walls and floors of the den. Robin looked around and she knew that one wrong more will cause her some serious damaged.

"Play time is over," he informed her. he lunged hmself at her and tackled her to the ground. She landed on a blade and it slit her left arm. Blood started to trickle doen her arm as she let out a cry of pain.

"Die bitch," Bass shouted as he was about to punch her.

"You first," she used one of her quickly sprouted arms to punch him in the manhood causeing him to cry out in pain as well as get off of her. She quickly mutter something that Bass couldn't quite make out and a piar of Robin's arms wrapped around his feet, it quickly joined with the ones sprouted from the ceiling. It raised him from the spot he was standing on, and started to swing him around.

"Not this again," Bass complained.

"Yes, this agian," she siad.

SLAM

The arms vine slamed him into each and every wall where his coppertone blades were still erect. each time he hit a blade it pierced him before it crumbled back into dirt. She then released him from her attack and he fell onto the floor where the remaining blades were.

"Thats the last straw, you funking bitch. Now I'm pissed!" Bass shouted.

COPPERTONE CANNON BARRAGE  
Cannos formed from all over the place, all aimed at Robin.

"Its not nice to point such dangerous things at me," she warned him as she crossed her arms, to attack one last time.

"I don't care," he said as he positioned each and everyone one until they all pointed at Robin.

"He made a huge error," Robin thought as she took noticed of each and every cannon that was pointed at her, "he added the part that can control its direction."

"Say goodbye bitch, I'll see you in hell!" Bass yelled, "fire!"

"I'll see you there," she smirked.

INFINATE FLEUR

She quickly sprouted a pair of arms next to each cannon and made them all aim at Bass before they fired.

"Oh shit!" Bass said as he knew he was boned. Each cannon ball either hit Bass or hit an area around him, causing a huge explosion whenever one went off.

"My ability allows me to blossom my body parts like flowers. Using this along with your alchemic ability allowed me to win," Robin explained as Bass felled to the floor steming with smoke.

"I am sorry I had to go to such drastic measure, but you left me no other choice. Be at piece," she sighed as she slowly made her way to the center tunnel.

Robin heard footsetps comming towards her as she turned around. She flinched as she thought she would have to fight again so soon.

"Robin, are you alright?" the voice called out to her.

"Brook, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I won my fight, so I rushed in here to lend my assistance, but it seems you got that taken care of," Brook confessed.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy," she told him.

"Don't worry about it," Brook reassured her.

"Just follow me, we have to take this tunnel," she explained.

"Ok, but before we go, may I see your panties?" Brook asked innocently.

"No," she scolded him as she slapped him across the face.

Preview for chapter 13:

Robin had won her fight, but barely, and encounted Brook as he came in. What is in store for the other groups as they continue deeper in the den?

Omake:

Robin: Wow.

Zoro: That fight was a little crazy.

: I tried very hard to make a good fight scene for Robin.

Robin: I hate it.

: What? Why?

Zoro: I thought it was pretty good.

Robin: Well, it was a little too violent.

: There is no pleaseing you.

Zoro: Until next time.


	13. Stealth or Snipe!

Chapter 13: Stealth or Snipe! Ussop's Brave Battle!

Ussop: Last time, we had just enter the cave and split into our seperate search groups. Things got scary when Bass showed up and started causing problems for Robin. Even when the odds were against her, Robin pulled her wits together and managed to defeat Bass by using his own powers against him.

Meanwhile, on the left path, Ussop, Nami, and Sanji solider on in hopes they can find where the dragons are kept.

"I sure hope Robin-swan will be ok," Sanji said lustfully.

"Don't worry, she with Luffy," Nami reassured him.

"If only were were that lucky," Ussop sighed as evil glances fund their way to him. They continued to walk down the narrow passage way and sighed as they were getting no where. They quicken their pace until they started to run. They ran for a few minutes until they saw a hole in the wall. They went through it without thinking about what they were doing. When they entered they saw they were in a wide open area. There was no sigh of anyway out other then they way they came in. It was a medium size open area with the celing about 25 feet from the ground.

"This is weird, why is there a cave inside a cave?" Ussop asked.

"Maybe some of the dragons sleep in here," Nami suggested.

"I don't think thats it," Sanji mentioned.

"Why is that?" Nami and Ussop both asked.

"Judging by that whole, this was just recently dug out," Sanji pointed out.

"Your pretty smart," a female voice called out causing him to turn around.

"Who said that?" he asked but saw that no one was there.

"That voice sounded familiar," Ussop thought as he pulled out his weapon just to be safe.

"Thank god, I'm not thew only one who heard it," Nami sighed as she thought she was going crazy. They walked to the center of the room and looked around to see if they could track the voice, but it useless.

"Surprise," said the voice as Nami turned around. A claw like weapon was being swung aiming at her.

"Nami!" Sanji shouted.

GUNPOWDER STAR

Ussop shot his star the woman before she was able to hit Nami.

"Thanks," Nami said calming sown from her panic and pulled out her weapon.

"I knew I knew that voice," He stated, "thats Clo, she was one of the people who attacked us on the ship.

"How could someone so beautiful be so dangerous," Sanji asked love strucked.

"Great, so its just you and me against her," Nami sighed. Clo quickly recovered from the attack and got back onto her feet.

"That wasn't very nice," Clo chuckled.

"Nami, take Sanji and go, leave her to me," Ussop ordered as his legs were shaking in fear.

"You idiot! You will be killed!" Nami argued.

"Don't you get it, Sanji will die protecting you from her attacks," Ussop pointed out.

"Oh is that so?" asked Clo who was behind them within a second.

"She fast," everyone thought as she positioned herself for another attack.

SCRATCH  
She swiped and struck Nami in the back, or so it would seem. Sanji quickly intercepted the attack, protecting Nami from danger.

USSOP RUBBERBAND

Ussop fired a rubberband and Clo jumped a few feet back to dodge it.

"You call that an attack?" she asked as she picked it up and stared at it dazed and confused.

"Nami! Sanji! Get out of here," Ussop ordered. Nami placed Sanji arm around her sholder and picked him up. They both nodded as they made a dash for the entrence.

"Why don't you stay and play?" Clo asked as she quickly appeared behind Nami and Sanji.

GUNPOWDER STAR

Ussop fired at Clo and she quickly dodged it. It hit Sanjis back and released the smokescreen that was to be used to aid in their escape.

"You alright Sanji?" Nami asked as they left.

"I am now my dearest Nami," he answered.

"Godd," she said as she dropped him, "you can walk on your own."

"A smokescreen?" Clo inquired.

"Yeah, I lied about my attack," Ussop truthfully told her.

"What are you?" she asked him.

"I am a complusive liar," he said. Clo vanished from sight and appeared behind Ussop.

FURY SWIPES

She began to hack and slash at Ussop but he manage to dodge most of them.

SLASH

With one final swipe, she slashed him across the chest causing his blood to fly out, and him to fly across the room. Ussop struggled to get up as Clo started to lick the blood off her claw like a cat.

"You have no hope in beating me," she taunted, "my speed in not matched by any human."

"Well, except for Kuro and the CP9," Ussop told her.

Clo showed a look of anger. Ussop's words pierced through her as daggers in the heart. Usopp was back up and read for round two.

"What was that you bastard?" Clo asked as she positioned herself for another attack.

"I said your slow compared to the enemies that I have faced," he mocked.

"Thats it your dead!" she shouted as she jumped into the air.

"Crap," Ussop thought as he tried to come up with someway to attack her.

POUNCE

She put her claws in front of the way she was falling, as if she was diving into a pool.

ATLAS COMET

Ussop shot a single star at Clo, causing her to smirk as if she could eaisly change the direction of the attack. The star split into four stars taking the position of the horns of an Atlas beetle. It made contact with Clo causing a massive explosion that sent her stright into the ground.

"Wow that worked," Ussop thought as he was surprised by his attack. Clo slowly struggled to get up, but Ussop couldn't allow that.

USSOP POUND

Ussop pulled out his five ton hammer and struck her on the back of the head, knocking her to the floor agian, after she was almost up.

"Wow, thats what it feels like to see your advantage and take it," ussop thought again. Clo was pissed off now, there was no way she would lose to someone like him. She quickly got back up.

"That wasn't very nice you long-nosed freak! I am going to kill you!" Clo shouted anf began chasing Ussop around the room. Ussop was running around the room scared out of his mind, and she knew she had him cornered.

"Time to," she started, "ow! What the hell is going on?"

"Haha, you just walked yourself into my Caltrop Hell," Ussop answered her with confidence.

"you are such a strage person," she commented.

"So what bitch," Ussop chuckled, knowing he had the upper hand.

"What kind of fighter are you?" she asked.

"Well, I am a sniper," he answered and started to ponder.

POUNCE  
She pounced ontop of Ussop while he was lost in thought. She knocked him into the ground, and he landed ontop of his own caltrop.

"I told you I was going to win," she taunted Ussop.

"I am not done yet," Ussop told her as he got back up.

"Oh, thats good. Its time for me to get serious," she boasted.

"Wait, what?" Ussop asked.

"Oh, you didn't think i'll waste all my energy on a moron like you?" she inquired.

"Well, if your going to take it up a notch, so am I," Ussop warned her.

POWER CLAW

With one swipe she caused some minor injuries to Ussop and sent him flying across the room yet again. She rushed towards him as he got back up.

PANCHINNICO CHAOS (this might be mispelled)

Ussop started to fire all diffrent types of stars at her. She mangae to dodge each of them with ease.

"If any of those landed," she said as she was now behind Ussop, "it would have given you an upper hand." With all that said she slashed Ussop yet again, causing him to scream out in pain as he flew across the room.

USSOP AH~AHAH~

Ussop grappling belt (which hasn't been used since Skypiea), sent the hook out and it managed to warp around her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked she she struggled to break free.

"I put this on so I always know where your going," he told her. She quickly cut the rope and shook her head.

"That didn't go as plan," they both thought as they stared each other down.

"I'm done playing around," she shouted agian and to Ussop, this was getting old. She was fast alright, she was alreacdy behind Ussop before he knew it.

CLAW CRUSHER  
Her claws appeared to be surround it a powerful aura and she struck Ussop with both of them, but they seemed to have no effect.

"What did you do?" she asked shocked because this has never happened to her before.

"Don't worry, your attacks are safely in this shell," he answered her.

FURY SWIPES

Clo, loseing her cool, began to swing wildly at Ussop and he used the Impact Dial to absorb every attack that Clo dished out at him.

"Why won't you die?" she asked but Ussop didn't answer, he was too busy focusing on making sure he didn't get hit anymore. Ussop tossed one of his stars a few feet ahead of Clo without her knowledge. She stepped on it, causing it to go off.

"What, I can't move my foot," she siad as she started to panic. Ussop used this to his advantage, it was the only way that he could win against her.

IMPACT DIAL

With a thrust of his hand, Ussop hit Clo causing all of her attacks to be sent back to her, but at twice the power. It knocked her out cold and dislocated Ussop's arm.

"I am sorry I had to resort to that, but with your speed, I would have lost."

Preview for chapter 14:

Chopper must be a man and stand up for what he believes in. Will Chopper be able to give the battle all he's got, or will his opponet over power him?

Omake:

Robin: Explain!

: The battle was better in my head and...

Robin: and what?

Zoro: This is going to be good.

Ussop: I still don't get this battle.

Zoro: WHO INVITED YOU TO THE OMAKE?

Ussop: Sorry! *runs away*

Robin: Continue.

: I got bored writing it so I stopped.

Zoro: Your such a lazy ass.

Robin: You can't leave it like this.

: True, I'll revise later.

Robin: Till next time.


	14. I Am A Man!

Arthor notes: Chopper's chapter is going to be the shortest because he doesn't really have that many battle skills. Not counting the rumble ball, he only has six. No wonder the video games have to make a complete attack list for him. If he wasn't the comic relief aside from Ussop, he would be basically useless.

Chapter 14: I Am A Man! Chopper Standing Tall!

Zoro, Franky, and Chopper rushed down their path way. They were hoping that they would be the ones who would come across anything that might seem unusual or out of place.

"Hey reinderr-gorilla, can't you sniff out the dragon?" Franky asked Chopper who was running in his sprint point form.

"No, I never met a dragon in my life, so I have no idea what they smell like," Chopper told him to his dissipointment.

"Don't they smell like fire or something?" Zoro questioned.

"I just told you I don't know," Chopper answered him. They continued to run for what seemed like hours. Their pathway just continued on and on with no end in sight. There was barely enough room for the three of the as it was, but this well-lit tunnel just continued to go on forever.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zoro asked as he was getting frustrated.

"I don't really know, but it seems that we have been running for hours," Franky pointed out.

"I smell, gunpowder," Chopper mentioned.

"Gunpowder?" Franky asked.

"Yes, its fresh too," Chopper answered.

"Lead us to it Chopper," Zoro commanded.

"Why," Chopper asked innocently.

"Just do it," Zoro ordered and Chopper started to sob.

"Don't yell at the reinderr-gorilla you shitty swordsman," Franky exclaimed.

"Whatever, do you even know why were going to follow him?" Zoro inquired in anger.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not SUPER," Franky replied.

"Well if the gunpowder is fresh, that means someone must have used it," Zoro started.

"Which means there might be some one who can "help" us," Chopper finished and quickened his pace. The continued to run more and more as the passage way got wider and wider. They came into an open room (which apparently they are in convience place that seem to move the plot along) where the gunpowder smell was comming from.

"This is the source," Chopper stuttered as he looked around but there was nothing but open space.

"There nothing here," captain obious pointed out.

"Yeah, are you sure your not mistaken Chopper?" Franky asked.

"I'm positive," Chopper reassured everyone.

"Wow, a talking pet," a voice (wow, voices are every where too. really origional) called out.

"Great, we have company," Zoro smirked as he pulled out one of his katana.

"Chopper, can you find him?" Franky asked as he readied his Weapon Left.

"Yes, he to Zoro's left," Chopper pointed out.

SANJUUROKU PONDO HOU

Zoro shot a cutting wave at the hidden enemy with one sweep of his katana (Wadou Ichimonji to be exact). The attack made contact and sent the enemy flying into the wall.

"Great shot Zoro!" Chopper praised. The stunned figure got up. It was a man wearing a black jumpsuit with brown trimming. He had jet spike hair that was spiked up, blue eyes, and a out of place green belt around his waist.

"I see, you guys have some skills," the stranger mentioned, "but what are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to seek out the dragons!" Chopper answered in anger.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You honestly don't know?" Franky asked.

"My idiot boss keeps me out of the loop," he confessed.

"Trust me," Zoro said, "I know how you feel."

"So, mind telling me whats going on?" he asked.

"Well, you boss kidnapped the dragons looking for something in their necks so he can gain absolute power or some shit like that," Zoro answered.

"Yeah, he would do something like that," the stranger sighed, "my job was just to make the tunnels."

"You mades the tunnels, but how?" Franky inquired.

"I used my explosive power," he replied.

"Your the source of the gunpowder," Chopper pointed out.

"Your smart," the stranger chuckled, "would you like to see?"

"Sure," the three of them answered, each with a different tone in their voice.

"You see that giant rock right there?" he asked as he pointed to the convently place rock in the center of the room that wasn't there until now.

"What about it?" Chopper asked and the stranger snapped his fingers. The rock exploded into a million of pieces.

"Amazing," Zoro said.

"Awsome," Chopper reacted.

"Interesting," Franky pointed out.

"Yeah, so while the boss was doing his thing, I was working here," he sighed yet again.

"Well, I guess we will be on our way," Zoro said as he and Franky started to walk towards the exit.

"I can let you guys do that," he said.

"Why not?" Franky asked. As he turned around and saw that Chopper was still staring at the rock while Zoro was still walking away.

"If your planning on stopping my boss, I have to stop you guys," he answered and went into a battle stance. He made eye contact with Franky and stuck his hands out and positioned his fingers so he could snap them in an instant.

SNIPE

He snapped his fingers and a sudden bomb on Franky's chest exploded. When the smoke cloud cleared, Franky was revealed to be unharmed and shocked.

"Hey, that could have hurt," Franky shouted as he was furious.

"What the hell are you?" the stanger asked.

HEBLL GONGU

Chopper punched the stranger in the back of the head before Franky could answer his question. Zoro was nearly at the exit as he turned around.

"I don't like people attacking my friends," Chopper panted as he was back in his brian point form.

"Bastard!" the stranger cursed Chopper.

"You guys go on ahead, I think I may be able to take him on," Chopper said as you could hear fear in his voice. Zoro and Franky both nodded as the left. Chopper started to sob a little before he reminded himself that he was a man, and sometimes, men must fight by themselves.

"So I guess your the one I will be fighting," the stranger taunted in a demonic voice behind Chopper. Chopper screamed and ran across the room and him behind another conviently place rock.

"That won't work, I showed you my power," the stranger warned as he blew up the rock sending Chopper flying back a few feet. Chopper slowly cried before he got back up.

"I have to find some way to fight him. He must have a weakness somewhere," Chopper thought as the stranger just stared at him.

"Do you even know how to fight?" the stranger inquired as he was stupidly bored with the fight that wasn't going on.

"Yes, and I will beat you," Chopper told him.

"I hate to break it to you, I'm not going to fight if you don't take this seriously," the stranger informed him as he was growing even more bored by the minute.

"Just give me three minutes," Chopper pleaded as he wasn't being taken seriously.

"Whatever," he sighed.

RUMBLE BALL

Chopper popped the pill (yes I know its called the Rumble _Ball _but it is actually a pill) and got ready to attack.

"Interesting," the stranger commented.

SCOPE

Chopper focused on the enemy and tried to find his weak point and formulate a strategy. The stranger just smirked and prepared to snap his fingers again.

"Why are you fighting me?" he asked lazily.

"I am a man, and I want you to treat me like one!" Chopper excalimed.

"If you wish," he smiled as he snapped his fingers.

BARRAGE SNIPE

"Thats it! Your weakness is," Chopper started to say before all these bombs went off around Chopper, with only the force of the explosion making explosions. Chopper was sent flying a few feet back, but quickly got back to his feet.

QUICK SNIPE

Chopper had just gotten up and was sent flying back some more by another explosion. Chopper let out a cry of pain as he gotten back to his feet quickly.

"Let's end it, you are no match for me," the stranger taunted.

"Don't be so condecending!" Chopper shouted.

"Learn to fight," the voice grunted.

BARRAGE SNIPE

Explosions went off yet again, except most of them hit Chopper this time.

"I see, I didn't even have to use any of my actual power to defeat you," he mocked.

GUARD POINT

When the explosions hits Chopper smoked filled the air quickly, but when it dissipated, Chopper was revealed as a giant ball of fur.

"Your a devil fruit user," he pointed out.

"And a zoan type!" Chopper shouted.

SPRINT POINT

Chopper transformed and rushed towards the stranger and he started snapping his fingers.

QUICK SNIPE

WIth each snap, explosions attacked Chopper, but he eaisly dodged the attacks.

JUMPING POINT

Chopper transformed and jumpped about the stranger.

"What the fuck?! I thought zoan types only had three levels of transformation," the stranger inquired.

"Well I'm special, I have eight," Chopper informed him. (I know what you guys are thinking, it is true that Chopper only has seven. For you guys who only watch the anime, Chopper knows about his monster (rampaging) point, so he included it in his explanation.)

HORN POINT - ROZEO KORONEEDO

Chopper transformed yet again into his horn point and created a tornado like attack that struck the stranger knocking him down and sent him flying across the room. The stranger crashed against one of the walls and rose to his feet. Chopper in his sprint point ran towards him not giving him time to recover.

ARM POINT

Chopper quickly transformed into his arm point, which struck some fear into the stranger.

KOKUTEI ROZEO

Chopper hit his opponet with a powerful punch which left the imprint of his hoof. The stranger was stunned and fell to his knees and Chopper transformed back into his brain point because to effects of the rumble ball was over.

"I am sorry," the stranger appoligied.

"For what?" Chopper asked innocently.

"For not taking you seriously," he answered.

"Its ok," Chopper reassured him, "I'm used to it."

"No its not, you are a man, well, at least you fought like one," the stranger complemented.

"Shut up asshole!" Chopper happy danced.

"Well, go on ahead and catch up to your friends," the stranger sighed.

"What is your name?" Chopper asked.

"What do you mean," the stranger asked back.

"We fought this whole time and I don't even know your name," Chopper confessed.

"I see, your that kind of fighter. Well my name is Justin, it is nice to be beaten by someone like you," Justin smiled as he fell to the floor.

"Well I guess I better go meet up with my friends," Chopper siad as he ran towards the exit that Zoro and Franky left through.

Preview ofr Chapter 15:

We join Nami and Sanji again as they continue down thier path way, but when a mysterious woman blocks their way, it is up to Nami to fight their way through.

Omake:

: Well what do you think.

Zoro: At least I got some action.

Robin: It is interesting.

Chopper: Amazing, I was such a man.

Zoro: You did fight bravely.

Robin: Were all proud of you.

: At least you enjoyed it.

Chopper: Shut up asshole!

Robin: I still don't unstand why this was so hard in the beginning.

: You never approve of my work.

Zoro: Until next time I guess.


	15. The Chilly Forecast!

Chapter 15: The Chilly Forecast! Nami Loses Her Cool!

"Do you think that Ussop will be alright?" Nami asked Sanji as she kind of felt bad for leaving him back there.

"He should be find, after all, he was able to hold his own against Luffy," Sanji answered her.

"That's only because he had time to prepare the battlefield in his favor," Nami pointed out.

"I get your point, and your right. Back on Thriller Bark, he stayed behind to fight Perona, and he beat her," Sanji changed his argument.

"Oh, so he was the long-nose she was referring too," Nami said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah, why does it seem that we been running for a few hours?" Sanji asked.

"I don't really know myself, but if I have to guess, it might be some sort of defense mechanism," she answered.

"Care to elaborate?" Sanji inquired.

"Well, if I had to guess, they might use this as a way to get to reduce the enemies stamina and build up their fatigue so they will be too tired to fight back and go down a lot easier," Nami explained. The idea finally clicked in Sanji's head and they didn't say anything afterwards. They continued down the never-ending passage way and Nami sense something was amidst. A few more minutes until she knew there was something up ahead.

"Is it just me, or is it getting colder?" Nami asked.

"I don't feel anything, but if its a change in the climate, I am positive your on to something," Sanji reassured her. They continued down the passageway where the climate change was suddenly noticeable.

"This isn't natural," Sanji pointed out.

"You think?" Nami mocked as she was trying to figure out what was going on. The arrived at the end and came across a crystal clear lake. There were glimmering, diamond like flowers around it.

"This is beautiful," Nami cried out as she rushed to the lakeside and looked inside.

"Something isn't right," Sanji pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked, "The lake is probably the reason for the drastic change."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Sanji sighed, "look," he said as he pointed to random patches of ice.

"Your right," Nami confessed, "there is something strange about it." She turned her attention back to the lake, the moment she was facing the lake again, all the fish seemed to scattered. Nami's gaze was priceless as Sanji was watching her.

"What a beauty. My dear Nami, you will be mine some day," Sanji thought. A chill was sent down his spine and he looked around. Something was strange. Nami who was lost in thought as she stared at her reflection and was snapped back into reality when she saw it suddenly froze over.

"My my, don't we have such a cutie here," giggled a sweet and innocent voice. Nami looked up as saw a woman who had long white hair which was almost the color of ice, eyes as blue as can be, and light black jumpsuit with snow white trimming. In her hand, she was holding a lance that she had seen once before back on Skypiea. It looked almost like the one Gan Fall used in their fight with Hatori and Kotori.

"Who are you?" Nami asked and Sanji quickly rushed to her side.

"It doesn't matter who I am, I am just her to protect our treasure," she answered in a cold voice.

"Your a cutie as well," Sanji flirted with the mysterious woman.

"My my, aren't you the cutest thing my eyes ever did lay on," she flirted back. Nami arose to her feet and was getting pissed off.

"Back off lover boy," Nami ordered as she slapped Sanji.

"Ow my eye," he cried.

"Well aren't we the jealous one?" the woman asked.

"Hey he is part of my crew, if he is going to flirt with anyone, it's going to be me," Nami explained.

"Really?" Sanji asked.

"Not now," Nami told him as she pushed him.

"My bad, I guess I will just have to fight you for him," the woman chuckled. Nami couldn't help being pissed off at her. She didn't know why, after all, she seen Sanji flirt with tons of women before, and some of them flirted back, why should this be any different? It was something about this woman that just didn't seem right, she'll have to be on her guard.

"A rose of pure beauty, a pearl as priceless and can be, with such beauty as yours, the goddess themselves would be jealous and cast a fury upon you. As a man, I will protect you, because no force could stop the love that I feel for you," Sanji flirted as he handed her a rose.

"Where does he get those from?" Nami asked herself as she saw the woman take the rose and sniff it. She gently blew and the dew drops (yes they suddenly appeared) froze into crystal beads.

"Whoa, she must have a devil fruit power," Nami thought as Sanji watched, "but that can't be right. The power of ice fruit belongs to that Admiral who ambushed us right after the Davy Back fights."

"This rose is too beautiful," the woman chuckled and dropped it to the floor. It shattered into a million pieces just like Sanji's heart.

"Why would a fair maiden such as yourself do that to something of lesser beauty?" Sanji asked.

"I don't need the competition, its bad enough I am threatened by that girl over there!" she exclaimed as her tone of voice quickly changed to a demonic tone. She twirled her spear and thrust it towards Sanji. Sanji stared in shock, he knew that he could easily block it, even knock it out of her hands. Although he couldn't do it because that would cause harm to a girl, and he would die before he would do that. Lucky for him, he had someone there. Nami quickly used her Perfect ClimaTact to block the spear from hitting Sanji.

"Are you okay Sanji?" Nami inquired as she could barely keep up with the power of the spear.

"Yes, thank you again Nami dear," Sanji thanked.

"Look, your useless here, just keep moving on and leave this woman to me," Nami explained.

"As much as it would pain me to see harm come to you, I will listen to your command," Sanji flirted. Sanji quickly ran towards the exit and the woman knocked Nami to the ground.

"You bitch!" the woman shouted at Nami as she ran towards Sanji.

CYCLONE TEMPO

Nami quickly launched her one of her tacts as a boomerang at the woman and it stricken her in the back of the head. The tact returned to Nami and Sanji was able to escape. That when Nami noticed the key ring hanging at the waste of the woman.

"Your going to pay for that, I Janu has never been defeated by a woman before," Janu boasted.

"There is a first time for everything," Nami taunted as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, aren't we a bit cocky, but to let you know I am quite powerful," Janu warned.

"So what?" Nami asked, "I defeated enemies far stronger then myself." Nami thought back to her first real fight with Ms. Doublefinger where she won out of pure luck, after all, Ussop kind of screwed her over in the battle. By using her wit, she was able to stay alive and win.

"Oh really?" Janu asked.

AUTO LANCE  
Janu thrusted her lance at Nami. Nami quickly dodge it, or so she thought. The tip of the spear pierced through Nami's right shoulder lifting her up causing her to drop her weapon. Janu threw Nami to the ground trying to get her off her lance.

"See I told you would stand a chance," Janu boasted. Then Janu took another look at Nami, something was off. She wasn't holding her shoulder or crying out in pain. Janu quickly stabbed Nami with her lance, but Nami just faded away.

MIRAGE TEMPO

Nami called out the name of her attack and Janu turned around. That wasn't the real Nami, so the witch seemed to pull off some sort of trick.

"How did you do that?" Janu asked.

"It wasn't hard, after all the ice in this room made it easy," Nami answered.

"My ice helped you?" Janu questioned.

"Yes, I would gladly take the time to explain it to you, but your trying to kill me," Nami explained.

"I do declare your right, thanks for reminding me," Janu thanked.

AUTO FURY

Multiple thrusts came out from Janu's lance and Nami tried her very hardest to dodge each and every blow. Nami used her pikestaff to block all the other blows that she knew she couldn't dodge.

"Why won't you die?" Janu asked.

"I refuse to die," Nami started to swing the top tact of tact.

THUNDER CHARGE  
"Such a horrible," a blot of lighting emerged from the tip as the tact continued to spin.  
SWING ARM

"DEATH!" Nami swung the spinning tact at Janu. It separated from the staff (remember it is attached by a chain somehow) and hit Janu. Janu cried in pain as bolt after bolt of lighting went throughout her body.

"You bitch," Janu cried as created an ice ball of energy and launched it at Nami. It sent Nami flying across the room and smashed her against the wall. Nami tried to get back up, but her feet and the bottom parts of her legs were frozen in a block of ice.

"I was planning on killing you with my lance, but freezing you and preserving your beauty seems like a better idea," Janu laughed.

"Thanks, but if being cute means not resisting, I rather die," Nami told her.

"Is that so?" Janu asked.

"You tell me," Nami answered.

HEAT CHARGE

The tip of Nami's staff started to glow a bright red. Janu eyes widen with shock, Nami was going to use the heat to melt the ice. Sure it would take some time, but she couldn't allow that.

AUTO ICE DRAGON

Janu rushed towards Nami with the tip of her lance pointing at her chest. Using her ice powers, Janu created a dragon to cover it. Meanwhile Nami swung her staff down at the ice with all her might and broke it just in time to duck the Janu's attack.

"Damnit, why are you being so difficult?" Janu asked.

"Its because I don't want to die," Nami replied. She stumbled back to her feet and ran across the room. She quickly detached her staff and started to spin two of the tacts.

COOL BALL

HEAT BALL

Cool and heat bubbles emerged from the tacts and rose into the air colliding with each other.

"Bubbles? This is your trump card?" Janu mocked.

AUTO BLIZZARD

Janu pointed her lance at Nami and sent at strong gust of icy wind at Nami. Nami, being a master of weather patterns, knew when it was going to land, so she could keep up her attack and dodge it at the last minute, or that was the plan at least. The attack came faster then she predicted so when she had to dodge, she ended up dropping both of the tacts in her hands. The tacts were still producing the balls mind you.

"Damnit," Nami cursed, "this is the second time that happened."  
"Your not too tough without your precious toy are you my dear?" Janu asked.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Nami questioned.

"It means that your weapon is just a toy without the proper fighting experience to back it up," Janu explained. Nami glared at her, that was the same thing Ms. Doublefinger told her, but she grew a lot since then, and now she was a fighter too.

"Are you ready to die?" Janu wondered.

"Nah, you first," Nami told her. Nami swung her remaining tact releasing a thunder ball to rapidly fly through the air and reach the cloud.

THUNDERBOLT TEMPO

Nami cried out as a giant bolt of lighting rained down from the cloud and struck Janu causing her to cry out in sever pain. The attack stopped and Janu was slightly burnt with smoke steaming out of her.

"That was a very nasty thing to do, you ugly girl," Janu told her. Nami turned to face her; she had a look of intense anger on her face.

"I don't understand. The ClimaTact is stronger now, no one should be able to recover from an attack like that so soon," Nami thought as she planned her next course of action.

"I had enough of your silly little games!" Janu shouted.

AUTO ICEAGE (I'm not too sure if this is one word or two)

Janu stuck out both of her arms causing ice to freeze the entire area that surrounded them. Nami had to jump and move around to prevent herself from being frozen over.

"Now its time to die!" Janu exclaimed.

AUTO ICE BREAK

Spikes pierced out of the ice trying to stab Nami, and with the ice covering the floor, it made it hard to dodge. Nami looked around and wonder where the spike will pop out next. She sighed in relief when she thought the attack was over, but that is when a spike came out from under her feet and pierced her left foot. Nami let out a deep cry and Janu smiled.

"Now its time to finish you!" Janu threatened.

CLOUDY TEMPO  
"Another lighting attack? Is that getting kind of old?" Janu asked.

"Sorry, but this cloud is too thin for lighting," Nami told her.

"Then what are you planning to do?" Janu inquired.

RAIN TEMPO

"Make it rain," Nami answered.

"Why, your only making it colder, it doesn't make any sense," Janu told her.

"Oh," Nami smiled, "It makes perfect sense."

FATA MORGANA

"Using the chilly air created by the rain and ice, I am able to create five perfect copies," Nami explained, "normally the other four were horribly disfigured." (If you think back, the other four that Nami created were a chibi, a fatty, tall and lengthy, and a bodybuilder)

"So what, your just going to distract me, I already know which one is real," Janu boasted even though it was a complete lie.

"Well that may be so, but can you tell which attacks are real?" Nami asked.

THUNDER BALL  
Nami spun the top tact around, (oh yeah, I forgot to mention that she pick up the ones off the floor during the Thunderbolt Tempo) and a barrage of Thunder Balls emerged from each Nami.

"Damn it, my guard!" Janu cursed as she was struck by lighting yet again.

"Let's end this," Nami commanded.

DARK CLOUD TEMPO

The Namies separated their tacts, created a dork cloud and charged it with electric energy and sent them flying towards Janu. Janu on the other hand was still recovering from that last attack didn't notice the dark clouds. Using her staff as a lighting rod, Nami called forth the lighting from the cloud.

THUNDER LANCE TEMPO  
Nami, or rather all of the Nami pierced through Janu's heart with a bolt of lighting. The moment the attack landed, the other Namis faded and the real one was left delivering the attack. When the attack was over, Janu fell to her knees with smoke coming out of her mouth.

"Thank god that is over," Nami sighed, "I don't think that I would have lasted much longer in this cold room."

"Who said it was over?" Janu asked as she arose to her feet.

"No, impossible, your not suppose to be able to move around yet," Nami gasped in terror.

"I told you, a little bitch like yourself could never hope to defeat me," Janu boasted.

FIREBIRD STAR

A flaming phoenix came form the area Nami entered and attacked Janu, this time knocking her out for good.

"Ussop," Nami called out.

"Sorry Nami, but it looked like you need the help," Ussop explained.

"Thank you," Nami thanked, "I'm not sure what I would have done without you."

"Ah, it was nothing that the great Ussop couldn't handle," Ussop, boasted.

"Ok, mind not doing that here, we have to go catch up with Sanji first," Nami told him.

"Your right. Hey what happened here?" Ussop asked curiously as he looked around.

"Not much," Nami told him, "she just wouldn't go down that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"It took a combination of my most powerful attacks to bring her down."

"I was wondering what all those flashes of light I saw were coming from." Nami and Ussop quickly left the room and continued down the passage way in an attempt to reach Sanji.

Preview for chapter 16:

Franky and Zoro continue down the passageway only to encounter a stranger blocks their path. When they start to discover the truth about the evil plans that lie in wait, they must use everything they have in order to survive.

Omake:

: Well what do you think?

Robin: It is actually quite interesting. I wish you spent this much time when you were writing my fight.

: Sorry about that.

Zoro: After this, I can't wait for my fight. I'm getting pumped just thinking about it.

: sorry Zoro, you have to wait for just two more chapters.

Robin: I don't think your readers want to know about any spoilers.

: I'm sorry; I was just informing Zoro when it is his turn to shine.

Zoro: Beside, it's not really a spoiler; it's more like bait to lure readers to the story.

: Zoro is right, I'm sure my four fans would really enjoy this.

Robin: I see. Until next time.


	16. Gear Spirit!

A message from the writer: Well another chapter added to this adventure, but I hate to admit it, but the series is comming to an end. I am also to proud to beg, but please review after you read. I know that I'm not that great of a writer, but I need feedback so I know where I can improve in for the next great One Piece adventure.

Nami: In the last piece, Sanji and I left Ussop behind to fight Clo, little did we know, a mysterious ice woman name Janu was there waiting for us. Knowing that Sanji is useless in a fight against a girl, I stayed behind to fight. When two of my strongest attacks failed to stop her, I lost all hope but was rescued at the last minute by Ussop.

Chapter 16: Gear Spirit! Franky's Super Battle!

Zoro and Franky rushed down the passageway and regretted leaving Chooper behind. They knew that he was a great fighter at times, but he lets his fear get the best of him.

"Are you sure we sould be leaving the reindeer-gorillia to fight alone?" Franky asked.

"Not really, but he told us to go on ahead without him, and we have to respect his decision," Zoro answered.

"Zoro sure is acting different then he normally does," Franky thought as they continued to run down the passage way. They didn't speak much along the way because it was hard to start a normal conversation with him, after all it rare to see Zoro not training his body or sleeping, so no one ever gets the chance. Zoro glanced at the walls around them.

"You noticing what I am Franky?" Zoro inquired as Franky searched around.

"Other then these man made tunnels, no" Franky answered confused as to what Zoro was talking about. They stopped running for a moment and Zoro exaimed the wall closely.

"These are man made tunnels, that means I should be able to break them, " Zoro commented.

"WHat are you getting at swordsman?" Franky wonder.

"I think I found a short cut," Zoro chuckled.

"No!" Franky warned as Zoro shot him the death glance, "We need to follow this passage way, and we will get to where we are going." Zoro yawned as Franky explained. Franky knew that Zoro didn't care what he had to say, but he also knew that Zoro is the only person on the planet whos short cuts are actually not what they seem. Strike that, Zoro was one of the two people he knew that could get lost walking in a striaght line, the other is his idiot captain.

"I don't care, we have to get there faster so I am going to cut through the wall!" Zoro shoted as he braced himself to attack.

"That is not a SUPER idea," Franky told him, "this is Damion's home island, we shouldn't be destroying things taht we don't have to."

"Damnit Franky, since when did you start making sense?" Zoro asked as he sheethed his swords.

"Since I joined this crew," Franky explained. Zoro let out a big sigh and they continued to walk down that passage way. Sure they could run, but as you read they seem to go on forever. You'll think that there is something they were trying to hide. After awhile, they came across a strange room filled with treasure boxes and a riverstream.

"Finally we can take a break," Franky sighed.

"Make it quick," Zoro ordered as he walked to the stream and stcuk his hands in the water.

"Why should I?" Franky winded as he planted himself on the ground.

"We have something important to do here," Zoro told him as he pulled out his cupped hands and drank. "Wow, this water is quite refreshing." Franky shot Zoro a confused glanced. Zoro glanced back at him when he felt Franky's stare. He pointed at the water and Franky relunkly drank some himself.

"This is quite good," Franky thought as he started to drink more.

"The stuff is quite addicting isn't it?" a voiced asked but Zoro and Franky were to busy drinking to pay much attention.

"Yeah its not bad," Zoro answered.

"Its almost as SUPER as cola," Franky stated. That when it him them, they both answered a question that neither of them asked. They stopped and slowly turned around to see who was there. That when they noticed someone standing at the entrance way. It was a young looking man, he was tall and lean, with long black hair that reached to the end of his back. He had souless black eyes and a metal mask that covered his mouth. I guess you can sort of describe it as a sliver gas mask of sorts. He was wearing a tattered, faded black jumpsuit, with a werid looking red trimming.

"What your drinking from is known as the Dragon Tear stream. It flows into an underground lake not far from here. The water itself holds a mystic healing power and can even bring back a person back to life, even if they are at the edge of death," The stranger explained.

"I see, but for something like that, there has to be a catch," Zoro stated as he rose to his feet. Franky got up as well, even though he wasn't too sure what was going on.

"There is a catch. Somehow the water is able to sense the darkness in a person's heart and is somehow able to refuse the ability to heal them," the stranger said.

"How do you know all of this?" Franky asked.

"The master did extensive research so he can formulate his plan," the stranger answered.

"So is that why you made this the treasure room?" Zoro questioned.

"This isn't the treasure room, well not ours at least," the stranger stated. One of Zoro's eyebrows rose and Franky tilited his head.

"This small area holds all the treasure we found throughout the den so far, we keep it apart from ours so we don't get greedy," the stranger elaborated.

"Greedy?" Franky inquired.

"Yes the master only wants the jewel. Once it is obtained his power will rival that of a god," the stranger laughed evily.

"Crap! Luffy is in trouble!" Zoro shouted as he ran towards the opening.

"Oh you made it seem like I would let you escape!" the stranger exclaimed as he lifted his hand. Franky noticed his movement, it was one similar to a cyborg. Zoro didn't turn back as he continued to run and Franky tackled the stranger down before he could make his move. Franky sat on the stranger's chest and lifted his fist in the air.

STRONG RIGHT

Franky swung down and was about to punch the stanger's face but before the blow could land, the stranger caught Franky's fist, stood up, and threw Franky. Franky flew across the room. Franky was about to crash into the wall when the stranger appeared right beside him and punched him in the chest and crashed him into the wall. Franky slid down until he hit the floor and the stranger was standing back at the entrance.

"There is no way in hell that you can beat me," the stanger taunted.

"Why is that?" Franky question.

"I'm Arron the strongest cyborg in the world," Arron boasted.

"That nice and all," Franky chuckled as he stood back on his feet, "but I am the most SUPER cyborg in the world!"

"Is that so?" Arron asked.

"Damn right," Franky answered.

"I see, so it comes to this. I've never thought that I would have to face a brother cyborg in combat, but I guess I was mistaken," Arron sighed.

"Aw I'm touched," Franky sobbed since after all, he is eaisly emotional.

"Ok, but before we start I would like to tell you something," Arron imposed apon Franky.

"What is it?" Franky wondered.

"I don't show mercy," Arron cold-hearted ly said as he rushed towards Franky. Franky tried to lock on to his path but he kept on swaying from side to side so franky couldn't calculate fast enough.

CY-PUNCH

Arron punched Franky in the abs. Blood started to trickle onto Arron's hand before Franky was sent flying backward yet again. Franky was about to crash into the wall but he manage to land on his feet and stop his flight. Arron glanced at Franky giving him a signal to attack. That was all the invitation that Franky needed. Franky pulled out his "connector set" whiched looked like a T-shaped pipe. He used the pipe to link his forearms and grasped the long end of the pipe with his left tumb and pinky. Arron stood there and just watched in a mocking mannor, trying to see what exactly he was planning. Franky carefully aimed at Arron while air was gathering in his forearms which expanded to an unnatrual size before unleashing a fantastic blast of air.

COUP DE VENT

Arron stared down the attack and when it reached him, he slapped it to the side causing it to hit a nearby rock which exploded apon impact.

"I see you have some power in you," Arron noticed.

"Damn, he redirected my attack," Franky cursed and he tried to think of another attack that he could do.

"Well now that I have a good measure of what you can do, it time to destroy you!" Arron chanted and ran at Franky.

"Damnit! What attack can I do without him being able to block it?" Franky asked himself. Arron was drawing closer and raised his fist for another attack.

FOCUSED CY-PUNCH  
STAR SHIELD

Franky widen his left forearm in to a circle to form a shield. The punch made contact and Franky could tell that there was more power behind this punch than his previous one.

FRESHFIRE

Franky spewed fire from his mouth hoping to hit Arron before he was sent flying backwards again. Although Arron quickly dodge it, grabbed Franky by the ankle, and threw him towards a nearby wall. Franky crashed and slid down again and tried very had to get up. Franky had faced several tough opponets before, but none like this.

"I can't seem to injure him, how is he able to predict my attacks?" Franky questioned himself. Arron turn his attention towards Franky again.

"I've never met such a weak cyborg," Arron mocked causing a stir in Franky. "In fact I am ashamed to call you a brother cyborg!" Franky was getting pissed off now, but he tried to remain calm. He thought of Robin and how she was able to win any fight she encounted by keeping her cool. He let out a sigh and was going to give this battle everything he had.

"Well I must hand it to you, you held out alot longer then I thought you would," Arron admitted.

'Well things are about to get more interesting," Franky chuckled.

"Why is that?" Arron asked.

"I finally know how to beat you," Franky lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie. Franky noticed there was a small light in the middle of his back that showed the charge meter. Franky saw it when he turned around and his hair flew to the side alittle. The light turned red after every attack and took about five seconds before he could attack again. That was the time period Franky had to get an attack in.

"Oh how is that?" Arron inquired.

"Well if I told you, where would the fun in that be?" Franky inquired.

"I see you are an arrogant man. I guess that I'll have to kill you now," Arron grunted and rushed towards Franky.

FRANKY TRIANGLE JACKER  
Franky pulled off his sideburns which are really triangles that can be used like ninja throwing stars. Arron dodge each "sideburn" and pulled his hand all the way back. A small pipe pierced out of the wrist.

CY-BURNER

An intense flame erupted from the flamer thrower like weapon. It moved too fast for Franky to dodge and he was sent flying back. He flew a few feet and landed in the stream. Yes the stream is deep enough to to submerge a whole body. Arron walked over and looked in the water but didn't see Franky.

"I guess that the end of our battle. A shame really, I was actually hoping you'll put up a better fight then the sad display of so called attacks you showed me," Arron started to monolouge.

"Who said that the show was over?" Franky asked. Arron looked around and couldn't find where the voice was comming from.

"Where the hell are you?" Arron asked looking around, keeping his guard up incase Franky attacked from any angle. Franky jumped out of the water and landed on Arron. He wrapped his legs around Arron's waist and held his left hand to Arron's face. Arron was surprised by the style of attack and he wasn't able to counter. Franky's left hand hinges opened revealing his left forearm to be a cannon.

WEAPON LEFT

Franky shot multiples rounds in Arrons faces before he fell off and Arron stumbled a few steps back. Arron was in a daze and Franky was going to use this to his advantage.

FRANKY CENTAUR

Franky's legs split in half length-wise from the hip down to his feet. The front half juts out making him something of a reverse centaur with his torso in the back instead of in front. Franky pretends to fumble, using his 'four' legs, Franky wraps each around one of an opponent's four limbs and completely restrains them while giving him a free shot his opponent helpless, Franky is free to unleash...

ULTIMATE HAMMER  
Franky removed the fleshly glove from his right hand, Franky pulled back his steel fist and with all his might practically drove it into the grey matter of the poor soul below him. Arron fell to the floor unable to move, but his eyes were wide open in shocked that he lost.

"How did you do it?" Arron asked.

"Well you helped me defeat you," Franky told him.

"Impossible," Arron gasped.

"Nope, it is quite possible. When I entered this battle I didn't have much cola left in me to do any powerful attacks. When you threw me into the water, I open my storage area and filled the cola bottles. Since the water does have the power to restore, I use that to restore my power and used it to defeat you," Franky ranted.

"I see, well I take back all the bad stuff I said about you," Arron remorsefully said as he blacked out. Franky smiled and did he signature pose.

"SUPER!" Franky Shouted.

Preview for chapter 17:

Sanji arrives at the end of the passage way but comes to a dead end, now with no way out, he must fight for his survival.

Omake:

Robin: Interesting chapter arthor.

: Really, I think it sucks.

Zoro: It does a little, but it's still good.

Robin: Just remember what I said.

: But Robin.

Robin: Sorry it's too late.

Zoro: Until next time.


	17. The Hunter Has Arrived!

A quick note: I would like to say I'm sorry about the last chapter. IT was a rushed job because I was trying to meet my update deadline. I know I don't have to update when I say I would but I like to keep my promises. It is easy to tell it is a rushed job because the fight was short and didn't make much sense. I was a rushed job because I completely forgot to write a chapter so I just threw something together. Once again, I'm sorry.

Chapter 17: The Hunter Has Arrived! Sanji's Respect!

Franky: In the last piece was my not so SUPER battle with Arron. Although he was a cyborg like me, he went down rather easy. I wonder how the others are doing.

MOUTON SHOT

Sanji swung his left leg forward from behind him and put all of his weight into this powerful kick. Decus took a fe steps back and barely dodge this attack.

"Careful, you almost got me that time," Decus cried out.

"Damnit," Sanji cursed. "this time I won't miss!"

RECEPTION

Sanji brought up his leg up behind Decus's neck and droped kicked him to the ground. Decus slammed hard and coughed up blood on his short bounce up, his sword slid out of his hand and crashed against the ground. When it hit, a loud ringing noise filled the air.

"What the crap?" Sanji thought as he saw his opponet laying on the ground, struggling to get up, "How did I land myself into this mess?"

Sanji left almost in tears because he wasn't able to help Nami in her battle. It almost killed him knowing there wasn't anything that he could do. If her opponet was a guy, hell, if he was a girl, he would do everything in his power to fight the battle for her. He continued to run down the passage way cursing himself and the cruel twist of faith that the world had brought apon him. After running for a little while Sanji noticed something was wrong. There was a foul stench in the air, one that he has never smelled before. What made it sickening was the fact that it smelt worse then when Luffy put all of his farts into a scent dial and released it when the whole crew was in the same area. Although it did give Sanji an idea, he could follow the scent and hope that it lead him to somewhere useful. Sanji continued to follow the foul scent and reached a dead end.

"Damn a dead end! I guess I shouldn't have followed that scent," Sanji thought, but his soon noticed someone was in the room with him. There was a tall, slim man, with shaggy, medium sized, blue hair. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with blue trimming, a white jacket with blue fluff or fur (Sanji wasn't too sure since he couldn't make out what it was) around the arm's openings and neck area. He was looking at himself in the mirror and slightly tilted it to where he could see Sanji's reflection.

"What brought you here?" the mas asked.

"I was following some strange odor and it lead me here," Sanji confessed.

"Oh is that so?" the man questioned as he put the mirror away.

"Yeah, you know where it's comming from?" Sanji questioned.

"Of course I do, after all, it is my colonge," the man answered and turned around. He started to walk over to Sanji, but it wasn't in a threatening mannor, which was highly unusual.

"Your colonge sure is strong," Sanji sighed, "what is it called?" The man was a few feet away from Sanji now, and was staring right into his eyes. Sanji noticed that they were a deep icy blue, which didn't seem to go with the goofy yet serious look that was on his face.

"Its is Ode of Seduction," the man told him and pulled out a small bottle. Sanji was about to say something, but decided against it. After all, he didn't want to make the stranger mad to the point of where he has to fight, well not yet anyway.

"The label states that any girl who gets a wiff of this will fall madly in love with the wearer," the stranger read which caught Sanji's interest. "It also warns to have the same affect on men as well."

"That is some strange shit," Sanji muttered but the stranger ignored it.

"I see, you followed my scent and had fallen madly in love me," the stranger praised himself.

"Hell no! You got it all wrong," Sanji defended as he backed off a few feet.

"It's ok, the bottle does warn me about it, and although I'm flattered, my heart belongs to another," the stranger confessed. Sanji's tenseness died down and he relaxed a little.

"I see, so who is the lucky person?" Sanji inquired.

"Her name is Alice, sweet lovely Alice. When were done with our mission here, I will return to her and win her heart yet," the stranger replied in a tone similar to Sanji's love voice.

"Just like me and my sweet Nami," Sanji said as he could relate to the strager.

"My name is Decus and since your in love with me, you'll be my number one fan," Decus bluntly stated.

"I already told you that I'm in love with Nami!" Sanji shouted.

"Relax, I understand where you heart is," Decus smiled as Sanji rose his hand to cover his hand. "Hold out you hand, I want to give you something."

"What is it?" Sanji asked as he held out one of his hands.

"Its a bottle of my colonge," Decus told Sanji as he put it in Sanji's hand.

"Thank you," Sanji thanked. "Too bad I don't like the smell," Sanji thought to himself as he took it, not wanting to be ungreatful.

"Its the least I can do for my fan and a romantic like myself. So if I may inquire, what are you doing in a place like this?" The stranger inquired.

"Well its a funny story," Sanji chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm here with my friends trying to free the drangons and stop you guys."

"Well I guess that makes us enemies," Decus pointed out, "well I won't go easy on you since your my fan, just letting you know that."

"I would be insulted if you did," Sanji said with determination. Decus smile grew wider and ran across the room to where Sanji first saw him. He opened a trunk like sarcofogus that Sanji didn't notice until a few moments ago and pulled out a sword. The blade alone was half the size of Decus' body, let alone it was a broad sword that was both double-edged and jagged on both sides.

"Crap your a shitty swordsman as well?" Sanji questioned.

"As well, does that mean your one?" Decus responded with a question of his own.

"No, I was referring to the shitty swordsman that is aboard out ship," Sanji answered.

"Doesn't matter, your not going to make it out of here alive," Decus warned.

"So what, people who uses swords are just compensating for something," Sanji commented followed by a sinister chuckled. Decus expression changed drastically, the once joyfilled face was replaced by one of malice, rage, and determination. Sanji glanced around trying to figure out if there was anymore "friendly" surprises that he could expect. Decus ran towards him and lifted his sword.

DECUS SLASH

Decus swung his sword and Sanji dodge the swing, which was nothing like Zoro's in comparison. Decus swung a few more times, each with more force behind it than the last. Sanji dodged each of them with no problems.

DECUS FORCED SLASH

A blue aura emitted from the Decus's blade and he swung it Sanji. There was something different about this slace, it wasn't just more powerful, it was faster as well. Sanji managed to dodge the slash with little problems but he noticed something that didn't seem right. At first, it looked like Decus was having problems swinging the sword, let alone pick it up, now he is wielding it like a expert, something has to be up. Then Sanji noticed something else, this was the perfect time to attack.

BASSES COTES

Sanji launched a powerful vertical kick somewhere around Decus middle ribs. While having another moment left to attack.

LONGE

Sanji unleashed a nasty sweeping-kick to Decus's hip, sending him flying a few feet and knocking him to the ground. The aura around the blade didn't dissipate, which could only mean that it was an lasting effect. Decus rose back to his feet quickly and rushed towards Sanji again.

"Crap, not this again," Sanji muttered as Decus was drawing near.

FURY DECUS SLASH

The aura around the blade changed to green while he swung at Sanji. It seemed impossible to dodge, but Sanji managed. Decus swiftly turned around and Started to swing wildly at Sanji. Swing

after swing started becomming more and more impossible to dodge for Sanji. For some reason it seemed like each slash was several slashes by itself.

"Your a smart person, I bet you figured it out by now." Decus commented as Sanji was catching his breath.

"Yeah, you seem to be improving with each passing minute," Sanji mentioned.

"Well natural I'm good, but it something else," Decus boasted with joy.

"It has something to do with your aura around the blade," Sanji pointed out, "it seemed that each color adds something new to the table."

"Well yeah, but since you hit the nail on the head, it takes away from my explaination," Decus complained.

"So what, I hate it when the enemy starts to monolouge. Just because you can over power me, doesn't mean I can't win," Sanji said as he started to feel around for his matches and his smokes. "damnit, must of left them on the ship, oh well, I guess I can do without them," Sanji thought.

"Let see how far we can take the battle before you change your mind," Decus suggested.

DECUS EXPLOSIVE SLASH

The aura around the sword changed to an orange glow and he swung it at Sanji who managed to dodge it, and it hit the floor. Multiple explosions went off around the area of the blade, which seemed to be a huge surprise to Sanji.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" Decus asked.

"It is flashy, but the shitty swordsman on our ship is way better then then you could ever hope to be. Decus was enraged by this comment, and started to swing wildly at Sanji again. Sanji did his best to avoid any contact with the blade, but was slightly grazed by the tip. Even the lightest of contact set off the explosion which caused pain to circulate throughout Sanji body. Sanji was getting furious, after all, it seemed that all swordsmen seemed to push some sort of button that was deep inside of him. Which brings us back to what happened at the beginning of the chapter.

Decus laid on the floor for what seemed like several minutes before he started to slowly move around. The aura that surrounded the blade had vanished and he struggled to get up, but managed to rise to his feet.

"You don't know when to quite do you?" Sanji asked but the question went over Decus head. He reached deep into his back pocket and pulled out a photo which lit up his face.

"What going on?" pondered knowing that if he asked, he was likely to be met with no response. Sanji had a not so good feeling about this. The photo that Decus was gazing so fondly suddenly combusted which sent Decus into a psychotic rage. The sword violently shook before it flew back into his hand surrounded by a red aura.

"That not good, guess I better end this now before things get too out of hand," Sanji thought. Sanji planted his right leg on the ground and performed a high-speed pirouette-like series of spins, the friction causes his right leg to glow flaming red.

DIABLE JAMBE

Decus stared in shock as Sanji's leg was practically on fire, while Sanji stared down the glowing red blade. They both knew that the next attack that that they will use, will decide the battle. The ran towrds each other like enraged animals.

BURNING PASSION

Decus cried out as she slashed at Sanji.

DIABLO JAMBE FLAMBAGE SHOT

Sanji whiped around his leg landing a solid kick to Decus' jaw. They both landed on the ground with their backs facing each other. Sanji fell to his knees with his blood scattered around the ground, while Decus was ignited and sent flying through the air and crashing into the ceiling.

"It is true that we are alot a like," Sanji started to monolouge as his leg started to cool down, "but the love that burns in me for Nami is the strongest force I need to keep me going!" Decus fell back to the ground and Sanji offered his hand to Decus.

"I don't want to go all sentimental on you, but after that battle, I can proudly call you my friend," Sanji smiled.

"Thank you, after all, I have to continue living for my fan," Decus stated.

"So what is the fastest way to I can get to the dragons?" Sanji inquired.

"Just take the secret passage way hidden behind that giant square rock over on the otherside of the room, the leader is where the dragons are, so be careful," Decus explained, as he fell back to the ground asleep. Sanji carefully positioned Decus against the wall so he was sleeping sitting up.

"Sanji, is everything ok?" Nami called out to him as she and Ussop came running into the room.

"Everything is fine now since you came into the room," Sanji flirted.

"Who, what happened in here?" Ussop asked as he noticed the blood, burned marks, and holes scattered around the room.

"More importantly, what is that foul stentch?" Nami asked grossed out by the stentch.

"That not important right now. What is important is that we get to the dragons before the leader does something regretable," Sanji ordered. The others nodded in agreement as the rushed over to the rock that Decus said there was a secret passage way.

Preview for chapter 18:

The moment you have been waiting for has arrived. Zoro, who is lost and alone in the den, encounters the second in command of the dominion. Now it's Zoro time to shine, when he finally gets the fight he has been waiting for.

Omake:

: Man, there was this one line I wanted to include.

Robin: Its ok, just some how work it into Zoro's chapter.

: I probably should, but I don't know where it'll go.

Zoro: At this point I don't care, I'm just happy I get to fight.

Robin: Oh did he tell you?

Zoro: Tell me what?

: That this story is going on hiatius for a few weeks, maybe even months.

Zoro: I hate you.

: I was just kidding, I wouldn't do that to the readers, let alone you.

Zoro: Damn right you won't.

Robin: *giggle* Until next time.


	18. Crossed Blades!

Arthor note: Sorry about missing the update last week. Things came up that were out of my hands and I wasn't able to write the chapter. Well I'm working on it now so please don't be mad for the quality of the story, and I promise to make it up to ya'll someday. Also if you have noticed, I've been messing with the chapter format so somethings that were in previous chapters may not be in the newer ones. Also I need to look of a list of dialouge enders, as you have noticed, I been using the same ones over and over again.

Chapter 18: Crossed Blades! The Spirit of Zoro!

"Franky!" Chopper screamed as he rushed into the riverside room.

"Reinder-gorilla, what are you doing here?" Franky asked.

"I defeated Justin, and I followed your scent to get here," Chopper explained.

"Good job," Franky aknowledge.

"Shutup asshole!" Chopper gleefully said.

"Whatever, got any cola? I'm almost out and that is not SUPER," Franky inquired.

"Sure, just let me check my bag," Chopper told him, "how did you run out so fast?"

"Well I forgot to refill before we headed off," Franky nervously confessed, "see for yourself." Franky opened his chest cooler to show Chopper the empty bottles, but when Chopper looked to see the bottles, his eyes widen.

"Franky your bottles are full. I should have known, after all, your hair is still standing up," Chopper stated in a light-hearted tone of voice.

"What are you talking about?" Franky rudely asked.

"The bottles are filled to the top," Chopper explained. Franky looked down to see what Chopper pointed out. Indeed they were filled to the top.

"So that means your a liar," Chopper bluntly stated.

"No, I'm serious. I ran out of cola during the battle, they were practically down to the last few drops. I had to use the restorivative water from the stream to fill up the bottles," Franky explained to him.

"Oh I see," Chopper gasped.

"Explain! I don't understand it at all," Franky scratched the back of his head trying to make sense of it all.

"The water is magic. It must have used the few drops of cola to make more which filled up your bottles," Chopper elaborated.

"You konw what I think, reindeer-gorilla?" Franky wondered.

"What is it Franky," Chopper asked.

"You have been hanging around the long-nosed idiot too long," Franky chuckled.

...

Zoro wandered endlessly throughout the cave. He took a few two many shortcuts and now he was, dare he admit it, lost.

"Damn it, I should have taken a left at that weirdly shaped rock," Zoro cursed to himself. He walked around trying to figure out which way he should go, and somehow he ended up back at the entrance.

"How long have I been going the wrong way?" Zoro pondered as he was staring at the sticker that Damion placed on the wall.

_"What are those stickers for?" Nami asked as Damion placed a red arrow in the middle passage way, a green arrow on the left, and a blue arrow respectively on the right._

_"Well Nami, each of our teams has a color and it would let us know which way we went in case we get lost," Damion explained as everyone shook their heads as if they understood._

_"Well I bet it is mostly for Luffy and Zoro's benifit," Sanji remarked and he let out a grin._

_"What was that love cook?" Zoro fiercely asked._

_"You heard me moss head!" Sanji angrly responded._

"Well since my team is green, I guess I take this way again," Zoro sighed. Although he would not wnat to admit it, he is the only person who can get lost walking in a straight line. Zoro let out another huge sigh, before he solider on down the familar pathway. Half way through, he noticed that the ground was getting softer and a little bit unstable. Zoro didn't take any notice of this, until it was too late. With one false step, the ground crumbled and colapsed causing him to fall to his death.

"Damnit, I hate this fucking cave," Zoro cursed again as he positioned himself so he could land on his feet. After a few minutes of falling, he landed on the ground in a strange room that seemed to have a strange green glow to it. The air with cool and crisp, almost like the room was filled with mist. There were crystal cluster along the walls and scattered across the ground, emitting a a soft glow, which seemed to light the room. There was a lake in the middle of the room (yeah that right, there water all over this here den), that sparkled even though there was no light to shine on it. There was also some flowers sprouted along the lakeside, but for some reason, there wern't in bloom. Zoro decided to take a look around, after all, there might be something here that might be able to help him. A dew drop hit the water and caused Zoro to panic.

"Who there?" he demanded while placing his hands on the katanas, but no one answered. "Guess I'm just a little jumpy today, guess I should have taken that nap when I had the chance." He looked towards the lake and saw a shadow in the middle. He wasn't too sure what it was, so he went to take a closer look. He knelt by the edge and didn't see anything.

"Thought you saw something too?" a voice asked. Zoro's eyes twitched and his defensive instincts took over and he pulled out his three blades and took his battle stance.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Zoro warned. He glared at the green eyed, spiky red hair stranger. There was a a black arrow tattoo under his left eyes, he jusmuit was litterally split in hlaf by the colors. The left half was red with black trimming, while the right was black with red trimming.

"Whoa take it easy, lets not get nasty. Well at least not yet anyways," the stanger told him. "My name is Saromo and I'm just making sure I got all of the dragons out of here," Saromo explained.

"That means your my enemy and I have to take you out," Zoro told him.

"Oh so your with that goofy strawhat character," Saromo pointed out.

"Thats my idiot captain alright," Zoro sighed without letting the sword drop.

"Can I ask you something?" Saromo asked.

"You just did,"

"What exactly are you guys doing here? You all aren't native to this island, so why do you care?"

"I don't care."

"Then why are you fighting us, and taking out all of our men?"

"Were just helping out a friend."

"Guess I have no choice but to fight. What a drag, I detest violence."

"What a shame, but I won't go easy on you though."

"That's funny, I was about to say the same thing to you!" Saromo pulled out his two blades that were attached to his back. He had a normal katana in his right hand, but in his left was a rare black blade.

"I see you also have a black blade," Zoro pointed out.

"Yep, this baby been with me since the very begging," Saromo sighed contentedly.

"Alright, but can you promise me one thing?" Zoro inquired.

"Sure what is it," moaned Saromo.

"If I can beat you, can you tell me where the dragons are being kept? Strike that, can you take me to where they are?" Zoro asked.

"If you can beat me," Saromo boasted.

Zoro wasn't going to take any chances, this time around. Normally he wouldn't pull out the big guns until he was getting bored of fighting, or he was facing a tough opponet, but time played a huge factor in this, and he needed to end it as fast as he could. Although, Saromo might take more time then he has to beat.

ENBIMA YONEZU ONI GIRI

A strange aura surrounded Zoro which seemed to make Saromo eyes widen a little. Zoro seemed to make his blades twist and turn as he went from a standing position to a dashing lunge which created a vaccum of blades.

ETERNAL RESSINANCE

Saromo blades formed an aura of thier own. Before Zoro's attack could land, Saromo knocked it back at him.

"Damn," Zoro thought as he dodge his own attack. He glared at Saromo wondering where he had learned such a technique from. Saromo slowly smiled at Zoro, he lust loved the look of hate on a person's face. This is going to be a short and interesting battle indeed.

"What do I have in my arsanal that can knock this asshole down?" Zoro wondered as they exchanged looks.

"Just give up, there is no way you can beat me," Saromo taunted.

"Oh, is that so?" Zoro questioned him.

"Well, if your not going to give up, I guess I have no choice but to kill you," Saromo sighed as he shook his head.

ICHI GORIRA

Zoro's left arm muscle bulked up.

"So your just going to continue this feudal attempt," Saromo pointed out.

NI GORIRA

Zoro's other arm, well the right one for all you people who like to get all techinical about stuff, pumped up.

NIGORIZAKE

Zoro rushed at Saromo like he was going to use any normal sword attack, but he used al of his strength in this attack. Saromo tried to counter it, but he wasn't able to and was pushed a few feet back. Saromo looked in shock as this was the first time that any blade has been able to touch him.

"It seems that I underestimated you," Saromo shugged as he took a fighting stance.

"Same goes for you," Zoro told him as he sheethed his swords momentarily so he could put on his bandana. The room area they were in started to rumble and shake violently, they two swordsman looked around trying to figure out what was the cause of this phenamonon.

"So it looks like we don't have much time left, how about we end this right here and now?" Saromo offered.

"Fine by me, one techinque by the both of us should be able to determine the winner," Zoro agreed.

ASURA

Zoro revealed the demon spirit within him, and took his nine-sword style stance.

ETERNAL

Saromo lifted his black blade above his head and it started to glow red, he positioned his other blade be to his arm level and that one had a blue aura to it.

ICHIBUGIN

STRUGGLE  
Zoro and Saromo fiercely slashed through anything and everything that was in their path until the reached each other. With several blinding lights they were on opposites sides of each other.

Zoro swayed back and forth trying to regain his balance while Saromo fell to his knees before landing straight on the ground.

"Guess you won't be taking me to where I need to go," Zoro said as he took off the bandana and retied it to his arm.

Preview for Chapter 19:

No I didn't forget about Luffy and Damion, everyone else just came first. Luffy goes on ahead while Damion encounteds the master's faithful servent Kens who I forgot exist until I had to go back and reread a few of my chapters. Now with this encounter, what will happen to them.

: Sorry I forgot about the update and having to cut this chapter short. The past two weeks have been troubling and I had some unexpected demons to face, so to speak.

Robin: I'm sorry, you know were always here.

Zoro: Doesn't mean you can cut my chapter short.

: Your right, I'll make it up somehow. After all, besides you, I really let my few readers down alot.

Robin: But....

: Until next time.


	19. The Truth Revealed!

Arthor note: Sorry about my last chapter, I just had many personal problems to deal with, I just ended up cutting it short, just to get it up. After all, I didn't want to miss two weeks in a row. I don't even thing you can call that a fight, it's more along the lines of what Zoro and Sanji will fight with each other. Well I decided that I am not going to deal with the problems since it is Spirng Break, and I just wnat to relax for a bit.

Chater 19: The Truth Revealed! Damion's Rage Unleashed!

Runnig down the never ending hallway, our forgotten captain and Damion rushed down in hopes that it will lead to the Dominion's leader, Shikia.

"Why are these stupid hallways so effing long?" Luffy asked in a disgruntle anger.

"It's for the dragons," Damion responded.

"Dragon? Why do they need so many long passageways for?" Luffy asked confused as ever.

"Well most of them fly at top speeds so they need the passageways to be long so they won't have to hurt themselves making sudden sharp turn," Damion explained.

"So their mystery dragon?" Luffy wondered.

"Sure, why not?" Damion sighed as they continued to run. A few minutes had passed, and the silence was getting unbearable, so Damion tried to think of some conversation topics to talk about to pass the time.

"So how do you think everybody is doing?" Damion question Luffy.

"I bet they're fine. They are amazing fighters after all."

"What about Chopper, he seems to get scared really eaisly?"

"That just because he not used to the world. Although when the time comes, he will be able to handle himself, after all, he has seven amazing transformation."

"Whoa I didn't know Luffy can actually be so deep and thoughtful," Damion thought, "What about Nami and Ussop? They don't seem like very confident fighters."

"Oh they are, Ussop's sharpshooting skills can really come in handy."

"How about Nami?"

"I know she is a great fighter, I just don't really understand how she fights." Luffy confessed.

"You have alot of interesting friends," Damion pointed out.

"How about you join my crew after all of this is done?" Luffy asked.

"I don't want to seem ungreatful or anything Luffy, but I have to respectfully decline your offer," Damion sighed.

"Why? It will be so much fun with us."

"I believe that, but my home is here with the dragons, I won't be able to leave them, after all, it is my job to watch over them and protect them."

"I understand, but just really think it through."

"I will, but I still won't change my mind."

"It not like you will even have a chance to leave this island dragon!" a twisted voice chuckled and echoed throughout the passage way.

"Normally they don't come out until a little more time passes in the story," Luffy commented and Damion gave him a confused look.

"I see there was a dragon the boss missed, and he was under our nose the hole time!" the same twisted voice laughed filled the passageway.

"They can't be talking about you Damion, can they?" Luffu questioned him.

"I think they are. After all, I did eat the Dragon Dragon fruit," Damion replied.

"Just down the hallway and the truth will be out," the voice told them. They looked at each other and nodded thier heads and rushed down the hallway. They didn't have to go far, beacuse the first opening they saw, they went in and there they were.

Well it was so much of a they as it was a him. He wasn't that tall, maybe alittle shorter then Luffy was. Not much could be know about him because he was in a black robe with the hood over his head. In his left hand, there was a lantern that emitted a strange green glow that made Damion feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" Damion questioned him.

"All in due time my firend, but first let me check to see if you have what were looking for dragon," the mysterious stranger told him.

"First tell us who you are!" Luffy demanded as his anger started to grow.

"Silence monkey!" the voice ordered, "this has nothing to do with you!"

"This doesn't involve you either, so get off my island!" Damion shouted.

"Well I'm here with my master, why don't you take it up with him?" the stranger offered.

"Maybe I will!" Damion responded. Luffy put his hand on Damion sholder, causing him to look. He saw Luffy shake his head and he nodded.

"You can handle things here, right?" Luffy asked, trying to reassure himself.

"Yes, just hurry ahead, I know you can kick his ass," Damion answered. Luffy removed his hand and was about to run to reach the boss, but there was something that was preventing him from doing so.

"That's a nasty plan, mind letting me in on it?" the stranger asked, sending a feeling of surprise throughout Luffy and Damion's bodies.

"Luffy I'm going to create an opening, use it to head towards Shikia!" Damion informed him. Before Luffy was able to respond, Damion launched an attack.

DRAGON CLAW

Damion's right hand had a fierced blue aura around it and he swung it at the stranger. The attack made contact, kncoking him back a few feet, and leaving a claw mark on his robe.

"Thanks Damion!" Luffy thanked as he left the dreadful room. The stranger recomposed himself and arose to his feet. He pulled out his lantern, as if he was going to attack.

"Lets not get nasty, well at least not yet," the stranger told him.

"What are you foing here," Damion questioned as he braced himself for another attack.

"Just doing my job, nothing more," the stranger answered with an evil chuckle. He started to spin the lantern on one of his fingers like a basketball when Damion noticed a strange marking on it, that he thought that looked familiar. After it passed a few times, he was sure of what it was, and he was going to make sure it wasn't used on him.

DRAGONBREATH  
Damion inhailed some of the air around him and exhaled a flamethrower like breath. The attack reached the stranger but before it landed, he held up the lantern and produced a barrior like shield in front of him. It blocked the attack like it was nothing, and the stanger started to laugh some more after Damion stopped his attack. The stranger rushed towards Damion and held up the lantern. A flash of a strange green light, and Damion was binded to the wall, handcuffed in some sort of green chain.

"Do you know what this lantern is?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, it's the Dragon Kinght Lantern. It is used to control some dragons, make dragoons for dragon blood, and used to show the truth," Damion explained to him.

"That is correct. As a prize, I am going to take off my hood and show you my face before I die," the stranger told him. Damion seemed helpless but remembered about the ace he had up his sleve.

"I am Master Shikia loyal servant Kens," Kens explained as he took off the hood. Spiky red hair flowed out as he shook his head to try to fix his messed up hair. His deep green eyes seem to stand out in the field up red, while under his right eye, he had a black arrow tattoo pointing. Damion just stared as he knew there was no way to fight back at the moment.

"Using all the dragon that was spilled during my search, our master is going to create an arm of Dragoonsto take over the world, yet during my search, I found it strange that none of the dragons had the jewel that I was sent to search for.

"That is strange. Although it is stranger that I have never even heard of siad jewel before, and I look after the dragons," Damion lied.

"I knew you would say something like that, that is why I had to trap you and see for myself," Kens chuckled and Damion didn't like they way this was heading. He heald up the lantern to Damions neck and a red glow was emitting for his neck.

"No!" Damion gasped as Kens started to laugh deeply.

"They said it was in a dragon's neck, but I took that too seriously, but with your devil fruit ability, that make you a dragon," Kens explained while laughing evily.

"You bastard, what makes you think you'll take this from me?" Damion asked him in a fit of rage.

"Well it is my job, even if it kills you," Kens told him with a look of malice on his face. Damion feared for his life as Kens pulled out a long double-edged knife.

"Crap, why isn't my my devil fruit working right now?" Damion asked himself as he tried to turn into a seahorse to escape.

"As long as the lantern is in my hands, it will emit the same power of the sea. That's what stopping you from turning into a dragon to escape. I made sure to consider all possibilities," Kens explaine He pointed the knife to Damion's throath and grinned, "Maybe you shouldn't have sent the monkey away, after all, he could have prevented this whole thing from happening." Kens pulled his hand back, getting ready to thrust the knife into Damion neck. Damion, faced with fear, sisn't want to see how it would end for him, so he closed his eyes and prayed for a miricle.

DOS FLEUR

Two hands emerged from Damion's body and knocked the kinfe and lantern from Kens hands.

"What kind of magic is this?" Kens asked aloud.

"Don't point such things at my friend, it's dangerous," Robin warned as she and Brook had entered to room.

"What, I see you have other friends," Kens cursed as he was about to bend down to pick up his things.

"I don't think so," Robin taunted.

OCHO FLEUR WHEEL

Eight arms sprouted from Kens' body. The top six held him in an submissive hold while the bottom two touched the floor.

...AND FLIP

The two bottom hands pushed up, causing Kens to fall backwards and hit his head.

"Way to go Robin!" Damion cheered as she smiled, "Brook get under me and hold out your hands!" Brook rushed towards Damion and followed his orders.

"What are you going to do?" Brook inquired.

"I just want you to catch me when I fall," Damion explained.

"I don't understand," Brook confessed.

"Just wait," Damion told him as he transformed himself into a a small, green seahorse and fell into Brook's hands. Brook then set him on the ground where he transformed back into his human self.

"Thanks guys, if ya'll didn't show up, I don't know what I woulod have done," Damion thanked them.

"It's not over yet," Robin told him.

"Only this time your not fighting alone," Brook added.

"Thank you for the help, but this is my fight, and I need to do it alone," Damion regretfully told them.

"I understand, just shout for help if you need it," Robin mentioned to him. Damion nodded his head and went to Kens' side. He picked him up by the neck area of his clothes.

"This is for hurting me, my dragons, and possibly my friends," Damion explained to him as his eyes filled with rage.

DRAGON RAGE

A blue flame surrounded his hand as he started to rapidly punch Kens in the face. The punches started out week, but grew stronger with each consecutive hit. A few ass-kicking moments later, Damion thre Kens to the ground and sighed.

"Luffy went on ahead to face the boss, we should head straight there," Damion instructed the others.

"Do you know what they're planning to do?" Robin asked.

"I have an idea, and if it is what I think, we are all doom," Damion explained with fear in his voice.

"As long as we're all doom, Robin, may I see your panties?" Book inquired. Robin slapped him across the face with all of her strenght. If Brook had skin, it would be red and probably bruised.

Preview for chapter 20:

Luffy reaches the boss, but the battle is not as he thought it would be.

Omake:

: I was going to extend the fight, but I decided against it.

Robin: Once again you have failed your readers.

: Actually I like the way this one turned out though.

Zoro: It is pretty interesting, unlike a certain someone's fight.

: I am sorry, please forgive me.

Robin: It did turn out will. It is also the first time that I have saved the day.

: Well you were part of that group.

Robin: I feel so honored.

Zoro: Well until next time.


	20. Luffy's Confrontation!

Author note: Sorry for missing about two weeks of updates. I have been busy with school and homework. I forgot that my computer even existed under all of that work. Well please forgive me. I would also like to apologise for all of the interruptions during the battle, I am working on Luffy's real fight to make that one the best fight throughout the whole story.

Chapter 20: Luffy's Confrontation! The Plan Comes Together!

"There you are Shikia!" Luffy shouted as he entered the finally room of the den. The man that was standing in the middle turned around and smiled.

"So you have come Strawhat Luffy," Shikia stated.

"Yeah, I came here to kick you ass!" Luffy warned him.

"So it has come to this, fighting me for an unjust cause," Shikia smiled.

"What so unjust about it?" Luffy asked.

"Well this isn't even you home island, what are you fighting for?" Shikia questioned Luffy's motives.

"I'm fighting for a friend!" Luffy exclaimed which made Shikia's smile grow.

"If you couldn't even beat me during our brief encounter in the woods, what makes you so different now?" Shikia inquired, "Don't answer that, just let me see what you got!"

BLUE LIGHT

"Wha? There more than one color of light?" Luffy asked surprised. Five snowflake shaped spears of light appeared in from of Shikia.

BEAM BARRAGE

The orbs headed towards Luffy in a strange, zigzag pattern. Then the farthest one emitted a beam that connect to the second orb, which passed to the third, so on and so forth. Luffy did his best to dodge them, but the pattern kept repeating until one of the beams struck Luffy. An icy-chill emitted from the beam which burned Luffy's shoulder when the attack grazed him.

"I'm surprised that you managed to dodge the attack, most people don't have the agility that you do," Shikia complimented as Luffy held his shoulder in the place that was attacked.

"Your devil fruit ability sure is mysterious," Luffy sighed as he tried to think of a way to fight.

"Controlling different lights, each with different abilities is quite powerful against many different opponents," Shikia explained.

"Well, guess what?" Luffy told him.

"What?" Shikia glowered.

"I'm going to be the first person to defeat you power," Luffy told him as he grinned wildly.

One Piece: Dragon Dreams Adventure

"Hurry up guys! Luffy is just ahead!" Chopper exclaimed as he, Zoro, and Franky rushed towards the exit area.

"What makes you so sure?" Franky asked.

"I can smell him," Chopper explained.

"Really, what does he smell like?" Zoro asked out of curiosity.

"He smells like meat and rubber," Chopper sighed as Luffy was the weirdest thing he smelled.

"I'm not surprised," Zoro sighed as he started to pick up the pace.

"Whoa, don't go too far ahead Zoro your going to get lost!" Franky shouted.

"I know where I'm going!" Zoro snapped back.

"Then why did you turn left?" Chopper asked as Zoro barely turned left in the wrong direction.

One Piece: Dragon Dreams Adventure

GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL

Luffy stretched his arm out to punch Shikia.

PURPLE LIGHT

A small purple colored orb appeared before Shikia, and it was right in the path of Luffy's punch.

POTSHIELD

The orb expanded and took the force of the attack and dissipated when Luffy with drew his arm.

"How many different lights do you have?" Luffy questioned in a puzzled voice.

"Well, since you have no chance of beating me, I'll tell you," Shikia boasted while Luffy blankly stared. "There are the standards seven, but there many more when you mix the different colors."

"I see, it similar to that paint girl I fought a while back," Luffy made the connection.

"Whatever, so what are you planing to do?"

GOMU GOMU NO

"I see you still going to fight, sheesh, this is a hopeless battle," Shikia sighed as he shook his head.

GATLING GUN

Luffy launched a barrage of furious punches at Shikia, who evidently manage to dodge them for the most part. Luffy was successful in landing a few blows in before Shikia jumped back.

"I see you have some strength, maybe this won't be as boring as I thought," Shikia complimented.

"I'm just full of surprises," Luffy bragged.

"What a coincidence, so am I," Shikia chuckled.

One Piece: Dragon Dreams Adventure

"Nami are you sure this is the right way?" Ussop questioned as they ran aimlessly in a random direction.

"Don't question Nami, she knows what she is doing!" Sanji scolded Ussop for his doubts about Nami, "So Nami, mind explaining where we are heading?"

"Well there a draft in this den, one that is slightly different from the entrance we came in. So I figured if we follow that draft, we may encounter Luffy and the others on our way out, after all, everyone else should be done with their battles as well," Nami explained.

"What makes you think everyone is fighting?" Ussop questioned as Sanji gave him a dirst look.

"Call it a hunch, or woman intuition if you will," Nami told him.

"It doesn't matter Nami, I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth if I have to," Sanji reassured her with love.

"Whatever, just hurry up!" Nami ordered.

One Piece Dragon Dreams Adventure

Luffy had his hands on his knees, panting, almost out of breath and out of energy. Shikia on the other hand, didn't even break a sweat. What was causing Luffy to not be able to do no damage to him. Even all of the attacks that Luffy manage to land, didn't seem to have no effect on him whatsoever, so what should he do now? He had different types of light, so what kind of weakness could he have? Crocodile who had the ability of sand, wasn't able to use it when he got wet, maybe he had to stop the light. Well it was worth a try.

"Just give up. Worthless trash such as yourself has no hopes of ever beating me!" Shikia bragged as he knew Luffy wasn't able to beat him..

"No, I will never give up. I'll keep on fighting until I die!" Luffy shouted.

GOMU GOMU NO

"Stupid kid, not again!" Shikia shouted as he created an orb of pure light out of his had. Why didn't he say the color.

WHIP

Luffy spun around in the air, and launched his attack throughout the room. Shikia ducked trying not to get hit as Luffy's foot hit the wall. It made an impact and left a trail as Luffy began to hit every torch lamp, causing the room to grow dimmer and dimmer until the only light left was the faint light emitting from Shikia's hand.

"Impossible, how did you figure it out?" Shikia inquired as he was shocked of the outcome.

"It was a total shot in the dark," Luffy confessed. The faint light grew fainter as either person could barely see the other.

GOMU GOMU NO

One Piece: Dragon Dreams Adventure

Its just up ahead!" Damion informed everyone as they continued straight down the path they were on.

"How can you be so sure?" Brook wondered.

"They made have made minor changes, but I still know this place like the back of my hand," Damion explained.

"We better hurry, all the information we got out of Kens might put the whole island in great danger!" Robin warned.

"I know," Damion sighed.

_"Now tell us what your boss is planning!" Robin ordered as she had two of her hands pointing a knife at Kens' throat._

_"I would never do such a thing!" Kens fought back, even though he was too weak to move._

_"Then I have no choice but to kill you!" Damion explained as Kens looked in fear. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Brook._

_"What is this?" Brook inquired._

_"It's called the death lullaby, anyone who hears this will suffer for twenty-four hours before they die, except for the person who is playing it," Damion informed him._

_"I see," Brook muttered as he positioned himself to cue the music._

_"No wait, I'll talk," Kens panicked._

_"Thats more like it," Robin smiled._

_"Well, using that jewel, the Dragon Fang, Moon Drip, and the Dragon Flute, he plans to gain absolute demonic dragon power, and to create the unstoppable dark dragoon army," Kens explained all that he knew._

_"That different from he told us before," Brook pointed out._

_"Yeah, the Dragon Flute and Dragon Fang are dragon treasure of this den," Damion informed them._

_'Whats worse is that Moon Drip comes on the night of the harvest moon, it unleashes a powerful demonic aura that can be infused into objects or people," Robin added._

"We better hurry!" Damion shouted.

"Wait a minute," Robin said, "If he needs the jewel and your rushing at him, isn't like your just handing him what he wants?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know how to get it out," Damion smiled with confidence as he knew that would buy some time so Luffy will have a chance to win.

One Piece Dragon Dreams Adventure

The room was pitch black. It was so dark, you couldn't even see the light coming off the three pathways that connected the room.

"That was a cheep shot you damn monkey!" Shikia shouted.

"Its Moneky D. to you!" Luffy corrected.

" 'D' Huh?" Shikia pondered. Luffy looked around tyring to sense where his opponent was, but had little luck. "It seems that I have to take a different approach with you," Shikia told him.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy questioned.

"I'll give you one free shot at me, if you miss, your only chance to beat me is out the window," Shikia explained.

"Ok then, where are you?" Luffy asked.

"Right in front of you!" Shikia smirked.

"Got it," Luffy grunted.

GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA

Luffy stretched his hands back as far as he could and then swung them in front of him. The attack had landed but he didn't know what he had hit. A faint light emerged, enough to see a huge rock in front of him, and the lier Shikia behind him.

"You lied to me!" Luffy shouted.

"No, you turned around," Shikia corrected him. The giant rock started to crack some more and then shattered revealing a red lit opening.

"Luffy, what have you done?" A voice asked as all of Luffy's nakama entered the room.

Preview for chapter 21:

Out in the Dragon secret garden, Shikia plan falls together. Will Luffy have enough power to stop this evil?

Omake:

Robin: Bad Author.

: What? Why?

Robin: This is just a random string of events.

Sanji: It doesn't make any sense.

: Sanji, when did you get here?

Sanji: Zoro is taking a nap and Robin asked me to fill in.

: Robin is this true?

Robin: Quite trying to change to subject.

Sanji: Way to tell him Robin!

: But I.....

Robin: Until next time.


	21. The Secret Garden!

Author note: Sorry for the lack of an update, what has it been a month? Well you guys know how it goes, school and rehearsal for the elephant man keeps me busy. Plus you got the drama, the emotional problems, and what not. Then to add salt to the wound, I haven't felt like writing either, so I guess that makes me a bad person. I am also going to warm you now that this chapter will be random and not make much sense because the original idea I had is lost and I am just going to wing it. Enjoy! Also I am dividing the last chapter into three chapters so it'll fit the limit set by FanFic, and so I can release them separately as well.

Chapter 21: The Secret Garden! Shikia True Plan and Power at Last!

"What did I do?" Luffy asked stunned at Damion's comment. Everyone looked disgruntled as the bolder started to collapse and crumble. A few seconds past and all that was left was rubble, allowing a strange, faint, purple light through the hole and into the room. Shikia started to laugh heavily as he left the room through the hole.

"Bastard!" Damion shouted as he drew his sword and chased after the fiend.

"Veinte Fleur," Robin muttered as hands sprouted from Damion and the ground to stop the reckless assault.

"Let me go Robin!" Damion commanded, "I have to stop him from going into the Zen Garden!"

"Sorry, I can't do that," Robin softly told Damion and he started to calm down.

"Why not?" Damion asked in a calmed rage.

"Well for starters it's stupid," Nami commented.

"Beside, you have no idea what is on the other side," Robin told him with a slight raise in her tone of voice. Damion eyes widen at her words. He sheeted his blade as Robin freed him from her grasp.

"Care to explain Robin?" Sanji asked as he like the other guys in the group scratched the back of their heads.

"I bet it has something to do with that mysterious purple light," Luffy huffed.

"Your right about that one Luffy," Robin smiled.

"Wow, Luffy made sense again, something strange is going on," Ussop commented.

"Haven't you learned by now that weirdness seems to follow us Ussop?" Zoro questioned. Ussop shrugged and shook his head, and Zoro sighed.

"May I continue?" Robin asked the crew. They nodded their heads and she took a deep breath, "While in the ruin I came upon a strange tablet with a drawing of the moon on it. I though it was strange and out of place so I decided to go and take a closer and that when I saw the mentioning of a strange phenomena know as "Moon Drip". The slab was worn out so I was only able to decipher bits and pieces of it, but apparently the purple moon emits a strange light once every thousands years, those who goes into the light will becomes demon, but the light can be harnessed into a single beam to grand power, among other things," Robin simply explained.

"Impossible," Damion and Chopper both said at the same time, which caused the other members to turn their heads and attention to them.

"Would you like to go first Chopper?" Damion offered.

"No, I think you should go first, after all, it might be the same thing," Chopper told him.

"Well, "Moon Drip" wasn't suppose to happen for another fifteen years," Damion said.

"What are you talking about?" Franky wondered.

"The dragon keepers know all about the times and phases of the phenomena, there no way it could be happening right now," Damion explained.

"Aside from that, the "Moon Drip" is poisonous to human, just being exposed to it can cause risk for serious illnesses," Chopper informed the group.

"Yohohoho, you don't suppose that Shikia is using his Devil Fruit powers to some how control it, after all, he can control light," Brook chimed in.

"That is a possibility," Nami sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter, all I have to do is kick his ass AND IT'LL BE OVER!" Luffy smiled.

"Let's go, no time to talk or plan, we wasted too much time here," Damion said in a serious tone of voice, "who knows how far he has gotten into his plan?" Everyone hesitated for a moment before heading through the hole into the Zen Garden. What they saw when they got out there shocked them.

When they got outside, they were in disbelief. Behind the den was a garden that was untouched by human hands. The grass was a bright shade of green, even though it was night time, a gentle breeze shook the leaves of the towering trees. A sweet fragrance emitted from the flower patches that were scattered across the field. The river glistened under the purple moon, while the mighty waterfall crashed into the lake a few hundred feet above, and while it crashed, you could a rainbow. In the middle of the lake was a weird statue that was shaped like a big, golden bird bath.

"Whoa, this is beautiful," Nami sighed as her breath was taken away by the sight.

"I don't see Shikia anywhere," Luffy shouted as his head shot quickly from side to side searching for his new enemy.

"I don't like this feeling," Zoro commented in anger as he put one of his hands on his blade.

"For once, I agree with the moss head," Sanji told them.

"There is an uneasy feeling here," Robin agreed with them. Ussop and Franky looked at each other, exchanging the "stay on your guard" look.

"Pyramid of Light," Shikia's voice echoed from a distance. A strange yellow light shot out from behind the group and trapped Franky, Sanji, Zoro, Brook, and Luffy in glowing, yellow-orange pyramid. Everyone in there struggled and attacked but their powers and efforts we useless to break free.

"Boy, I am getting lazy, I couldn't even trap all of these kids," Shikia sighed as he appeared in from of them.

"What did you do to our friends?" Ussop asked him.

"I put them in a nullifying pyramid so they won't get in my way," Shikia boastfully answered.

"Then why didn't you put us in there?" Chopper bravely questioned.

"Well I was monitoring all of the fights that were taking place in the den, and you guys aren't that much of a threat. Besides, I was lazy and missed my shot, but it doesn't matter now," Shikia explained.

"What are you planning to do?" Nami questioned.

"Just wait and see for yourself, everything will be clear in a moment," Shikia laughed and vanished. The rage in Damion intensified, but at the same time, he felt helpless. Shikia reappeared in front the the golden basin and reached his hand in the cobalt blue liquid. His hand stayed in there for a few seconds before he pulled out a snow-white fang that was almost half a foot long.

"No!" Damion shouted, "What are you doing with the dragon fang?"

"Patience, you will soon learn," Shikia chuckled. He began to chant as everyone watch with fear in their eyes, not knowing what to do. The purple light from the moon intensified and a purple beam of energy shot down from the moon. Shikia threw the fang into the air, not even a moment pasted before the beam hit fang.

"Now this is where the smart girl comes in," Shikia mentioned.

"Like I'm going to help you!" Nami and Robin shouted, not knowing which one he was talking about.

"I'm not giving you a choice!"

"You creepy better not harm the girls!" Sanji shouted but he went unheard because the sound couldn't escape either.

"Red light of obedience," Shikia announced as he pointed a finger at Robin. Robin just stood there for a few seconds before a red aura surrounded her.

"Robin!" Damion shouted, "Bastard! You think you can use my friends!" Damion drew his blade and rushed towards Shikia.

"Dragon Rush!" Damion announced as he jumped to attack.

"Silly boy," Robin said in a monotonous robotic voice, "Seis Fleur." Six hands stopped Damion from attacking and moving on his own as he fell straight to the ground.

"Now be a dear and stand him up," Shikia playfully said. Robin repositioned her hands and stood Damion up on his feet. The dragon fang, now fully charged, floated into Shikia's hand. He put his other hand on Damion's throat and opened his fingers so that he could see the spot that he needed.

"Please don't do that!" Nami begged as tears formed in her eyes.

"You'll kill him," Chopper panicked.

"There must be something we can do," Ussop stated as he pulled out his Kabuto. Shikia repositioned the fang in his other hand and raised it into the air.

"Please make it on time," Ussop pleaded, "Fire Bird Star!" Ussop pulled the strings back and launched a flaming phoenix at Shikia, who was about the bring the fang down. The bird continued to fly, but not taking any chances, Shikia quickly suwng his arm down which pierced Damion's neck. Shikia ripped the fang out along with the jewel, and threw the now useless Damion to the ground. He held up the jewel to the light and started to laugh.

"Idiot, you got dragon blood on the fang," Damion chuckled as his wound started to magically heal.

"What are you talking about?" Shikia asked, but couldn't get a response because Ussop's attack finally landed. The pyramid vanished.

Preview for chapter 22: (which is actually part of 21, but they were split.)

With Damion out of commission, Luffy and the other guys are free, Robin still under control, and Shikia with the jewel, a battle of the ages is about to begin.


	22. Strawhat's in a Pinch!

Chapter 22: Strawhat's in a pinch! Roar Dragon Luffy!

Previously: After breaking into the secret garden, Shikia preformed a ritual that made absolutly no sense whatsoever which allowed him to steal the jewel from Damion's neck. With half the crew trapped and Robin under his control, his plan came together, better than planned.

The pyramid that seem to vanished, then reappeared before the chance to escape was available. The aura that surrounded Robin had also made an appearance yet again, meanwhile Damion was passed out on the ground with his wound healing. Shikia laughed heavily at the misfortune that had found itself upon the crew.

"So this is all that is left, a cowardly reindeer," Shikia pointed out as Chopper started to shake, "A long nose freak," Ussop started to shake as well, "and a black-cat thief," Nami eyes widen with fear. Shikia laughed some more before he continued his rant, "The only people that were able to help you guys out are trapped in the pyramid, under my control, or passed out."

"That doesn't matter!" Chopper bravely shouted which was a surprise to everyone, even Damion's passed out face looked surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Shikia questioned.

"Were strong enough to fight on our own!" Chopper answered.

"He's right. All this time we had to depend on the others to bail us out of any trouble that we have gotten ourselves into, but this time, we're the one who must save our friends!" The orange-haired lady declared.

"Well good luck you guys," Ussop cheered on.

"Oh no, your fighting to!" Nami scolded.

"So you guys actually intend to fight, this should be interesting," the raven-haired woman muttered.

"What was that?" Shikia asked her.

"Nothing master," Robin giggled.

"Your a mystery, even to me," Shikia playfully told her.

"That isn't the first time anyone ever told me that," Robin flirted black.

"Shuriken Meteor Shower!" Ussop shouted as he fired a strand of shurikens from his Kabuto. The strand broke once it left and separated into a storm of stars.

"Robin, handle it," Shikia ordered. Robin nodded and started to walk towards Ussop.

"Don't come any closer," Ussop warned, "I don't want to hurt you." He picked up his Kabuto once again as to fire at her.

"Tres fleur," Robin muttered as she crossed her arms. Two arms sprouted from Ussop's back, and one from his chest. They grabbed Ussop's weapon arm.

"Finish him!" Shikia commanded.

"Twist!" Robin smiled, as the arms twisted Ussop's arm back, causing a pop from his back. Robin released the hold that she had on him. The black hair boy looked up at the raven-hair woman who seem to injury him, but when he lifted up his face, all he saw was a wink.

"Thunder-lance tempo!" Nami shouted as a bolt of lighting shot from behind Shikia and made contact with Nami's staff.

"You murderous witch!" Shikia shouted with rage. Soon the attack ended and all that could be seen was smoke.

"What, it had no effect?" Nami gasped as she took a few steps back.

"A smart girl like you should have already known. My power deals with light, so I can buffer lighting to have minimal to no effect at all," Shikia boasted with laughter.

"Fine then, I'll just have to try something else," Nami thought to herself as she tried to figure a way to victory, or at least set her friends free.

"Hang in there Damion, your going to be alright," Chopper told him as he was doctoring. (Yes, apparently doctoring is an actual word. I always though it was one of those made up one they use in songs and what not, but my new word processor doesn't even have a problem with it. So the world keeps on spinning.) Chopper applied some bandages and medicine to Damion, even though the wounds were fairly healed already. "This is strange, I've never seen any Devil Fruit powers that had any abilities such as this," Chopper thought as he continued to watch Damion. Soon his hand stated to twitch and after a few seconds had past and it raised to grabbed the brown-furred animal. Chopper let out a panicked screamed.

Nami and Ussop panted almost completely out of energy. Ussop fell to his knees and nearly broke into tears. Shikia still stood there firm and tall, even after talking each hit.

"There is no way we can beat this guy Nami," Ussop cried as he lost all hope.

"We still have to try," Nami told him as she tightened her grip and the pike-staff.

"You should listen to your long-nosed friend, he pretty smart. I still don't know how he recovered from the attack Robin gave him, but he knows defeat when it is handed to him." Shikia explained. Robin continued to look on. She wanted to help her friends out with the fighting so much, but she couldn't break the control that was over her.

"Robin, I don't want to get my hand dirty, finish them off," Shikia ordered.

"Yes master," Robin agreed. She crossed her arms to prepare to attack.

"Just one more thing, make it hurt," Shikia added on.

"Don't worry, I will," the raven-haired woman let out a huge grin, "Seis fleur." Six arm sprouted from Shikia's body and held him in a submissive hold.

"What, how could you betray me, your under my control?" Shikia asked.

"No, the only orders I take are from my captian!" Robin proclaimed, as her will finally over came his power.

"This is the only time you can attack, do something Nami," Robin desperately asked. Nami held the end of her staff to the Shikia's body.

"What are you going to do Nami?" Ussop questioned.

"The last resort move," Nami answered.

"You can't be serious, I took it out when I up-graded you weapon," Ussop quickly told her.

"I don't care," she mentioned as she focused on Shikia, "Tornado tempo!" A huge whirlwind emerged from the staff. Nami could barley hold as the attack was released. It struck Shikia moments after Robin released him. The fiend was lifted from the ground and sent flying a few hundred feet back, slamming him into a bolder that seemed to be conveniently placed on the battle scene. A flash of light was emitted from Shikia and all the lights in the surrounding area went towards him. Within a few seconds, Shikia was surrounded by a gloden aura.

"Spectrum Deity!" Shikia laughed.

"Chopper," Damion struggled to say as he started to get up, "take me to Luffy."

"But why?" Chopper asked as Damion grabbed the Dragon Fang from his neck.

"Please," Damion pleaded. Chopper nodded his head and transformed into his "speed point".

"Were finally free from that mysterious pyramid," Luffy shouted as he stretched his body like the rest of the guys.

"Luffy, that was an attack from the enemy," Zoro tried to explain but went unheard.

"Hey, isn't that Chopper and Damion?" Sanji asked as he saw a disfigured shadow racing towards them.

"I think it is," Franky said as he started to cry his manly tears.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing," Brook pondered in a clam manor. Damion and Chopper sooned arrived to where the other group was.

"Luffy, there is no time to explain what is going on, but Shikia's true power is finally unleashed and the girls plus Ussop can't hold him back any longer," Chopper and Damion explained at the same time.

"WHAT!" Sanji shouted, "YOU BASTARDS ACTUALLY LET THE GRILS FIGHT?"

"Not my fault, I was knock unconscious for most of it," Damion sighed.

"That doesn't matter, just get to the part where I kick Shikia's ass," Luffy urged him to hurry up and finish the story.

"Well, your the only one who will be able to take him on, but your going to need a power boost," Damion sighed as his hand started to shake.

"No can do, I have to do it on my own," Luffy told him.

"Actually I think you should take the power boost," Brook told him.

"Why is that?" Luffy asked.

"That way you will be able to fight evenly with him," Zoro grunted.

"I agree, take it," Franky pressured.

"Okay, I'll do it," Luffy sighed at the though of getting help.

"Now everyone hold him!" Chopper ordered. The four remaining guys each grabbed a limb of Luffy's, while the rubber boy looked on in confusion. The doctor jumped onto the body and held Luffy's head as he tilted it forward.

"This boost will be only temporary, but it'll give you powers similar to that of a dragon," Damion went over.

"I don't get why I have to be restrained though," the captain wondered.

"Well, it's because your body will violently react to the temporary change, and we just don't want you to take yourself out," Damion explained with a childish grin.

"Wha?" Luffy asked but everyone else knew exactly what was going to happen. Damion raised his hand and stabbed Luffy in the back of the neck, and after a few seconds, the rubber eyes went green.

"Well, now that you got a complete look that the power I have," Shikia started to rant, and Robin noticed that the jewel was implanted in the middle of his chest, "I am going to let you live for the moment. Use this time to do what every you want," Shikia finished.

ROAR!

Shikia, Nami, Robin, and Ussop's eyes widen at the sound of the roar.

Preview for chapter 23:

The battle between Luffy and Shikia takes off, but will Luffy's new found power prove to be enough to beat Shikia?

Omake:

Robin: I noticed you didn't have an omake in your last chapter.

: I'm sorry, I thought I did.

Zoro: I can't believe you let Sanji fill in for me.

: I can't believe it's not butter.

Robin: I can, its very easy to tell.

Zoro: Wait, what are we talking about.

: I don't even know anymore.

Robin: Until next time.


	23. Luffy Unleashed!

Chapter 23: Luffy Unleashed! Powers Equal at Last!?!

"Fog tempo!" the orange-haired woman cried out as she spun her staff.

"Smoke star," the jet-black hair man called out as he threw a few balls to the ground.

"What a pity, trying to blind me to attack won't work," Shikia laughed, but when the smoke cleared, he realized that the trio had fled, "fools."

"Do you think he is going to come after us?" Ussop asked the women, while he was running ahead of them.

"I don't think so, were too weak to take him on, so he will leave us alone," Nami said trying to reassure him and herself.

"I'm not worried about that," Robin told her comrades, "I an more worried about that Roar we just heard."

"It sure was strange, it sound like Luffy," Ussop pointed out.

"I bet it was Luffy," Nami sighed, knowing that her idiot captain would do something strange to get power to protect them and everyone else. The trio continued to run until they came upon Luffy being held by the other crew members. He was struggling to get free, but they wouldn't let him go.

"Almost done Luffy," Damion cheered him on.

"Hang in there," Chopper thought, even though he meant to say it out loud. Luffy continued to struggle for a few more seconds until his body just stopped and relaxed. Everyone let out a sigh as Luffy lifted his head. His eyes were narrow with a piercing, hunter green color, his teeth were sharpened, and his skin seemed to be harder as if there was scales.

"What is going on here?" Nami asked they men with fear in her voice.

"Just a power up to save us all," Brook calmly reassured her.

"Where is Shikia, I want to kick his ass!" Luffy informed them.

"Just run a stright path from here to the waterfall," Robin told him, but then she paused a moment and sighed. It was Luffy who she was talking too. "Don't worry, Ussop will lead you to him."

"I will?" Ussop gulped.

"Ah great Ussop, your the greatest," Nami slightly flirted.

"Wow Ussop, your so brave," Chopper complimented.

"Well you know how I am, when the chips are down and everyone calls for their captain," Ussop started.

"Just get going already," Zoro ordered.

"Okay Ussop, hold on tight," Luffy commanded as he threw Ussop on his back. The rubber boy stretch his two arms forward a few dozen feet, "Gum Gum DRAGON rocket!" Luffy called out as he sent them forward.

"We got company," Sanji informed the group as he heard rustling in the bushes.

**One Piece: Dragon Dreams Adventures**

Let's turn the clock a few minutes backs to what Shikia was doing while the others were busy with Luffy.

"Well it seems I don't have much time left. Those fools had fled, probably going to have the the monkey come and take me on. I know I can beat him, but he has caused trouble in the past for everyone who has opposed him," Shikia considered deep in though. He snapped his fingers and two dozen dragons eggs floated out of the blue and lined up in formation (use your imagination) in front of him.

"I know it's a little bit too early for this, but I need to buy some time before my power becomes permanent at dawn," Shikia continue to think. He raised his hand and a purple light shot out of the moon and hit the eggs. They started to glow purple before they reshaped and grew into dragon shaped warriors. Each one was a varied shade of blue and purple and leaded a double ended spear in their hands. "My name is Shikia, I am your masters. There are some people hear who are causing problems for me, and I need you to eliminate them, except for one wearing a starwhat, he is mine!" Shikia ordered them. They raised their spears in the air and roared.

**One Piece: Dragon Dreams Adventures**

Back in our current time frame, Luffy and Ussop continued to run through the forest.

"Don't worry Luffy, we're almost there," the scared long-nosed informed him.

"Finally, I don't think I can handle the excitement," Luffy boasted. They arrived at the waterfall and Luffy let Ussop off.

"Are you Shikia?" Luffy asked as he handed his hat to Ussop for safe keeping.

"You arrived strawhat, but I'm afraid that your too late," Shikia chuckled without turning around to pay attention to Luffy.

"Set the dragons free and return everything back to the way it was!" Luffy ordered. Shikia turned around to see the look in Luffy's face, but all he did was laugh.

"I told you before, this doesn't involve you, although you didn't listen to me. Now your going to pay with your life. I may not have all of my powers, but I'm more powerful now that they have all came together," Shikia warned.

"I don't care," Luffy told him, "Gomu Gomu no DRAGON Pistol!" Luffy stretch his arm with formidable speed. It almost reached Shikia's face, but he dodge it in the nick of time. Shikia, using this attack to his advantage, grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled Luffy forward.

"Deity blast," Shikia murmured as Luffy was pulled within a few feet of him. He reached out his arm and shot a powerful blast at Luffy's head. "Good bye rubber boy," Shikia called out. The smoke from the attack had cleared and revealed an unharmed Luffy standing tall.

"What?" Shikia asked as he was surprised the hell out of, "no one should be able to survive that blast."

Luffy dusted himself off, as surprised as Shikia was. He looked all over his body to see what would absorbed the impact, but had no idea of what it was. Shikia filled with rage and fear, thrust his fist is a rapid and repeated pattern sending blast after blast at Luffy. The captain, not wanting to be hit, dodge each blow slowly inching closer to him. Shikia slowly back off not knowing what he would do. After all, wasn't he suppose to have absolute power where he could take on everyone and not needed to worry about anything? Luffy took in a deep breath and sucked in a lot of air.

"What are you planning on doing?" Shikia asked with a strong sense of fear in his voice.

"Gomu Gomu no DRAGON storm!" Luffy shouted as he twisted himself and blew the air at the ground. He started spinning which released him and Shikia into the air (Shikia somehow got hit by the attack, and I apologize for not being good at writing action scenes), he then released all of his punches and each blow landed on the foe. Shikia soon crashed on the ground with Luffy landing on his feet.

"Even though you may have all the power in the world, that doesn't matter if you don't know how to use it," Luffy scolded which is another surprise that was let out by Luffy.

"Well then, I do know one way I can use it," Shikia laughed heavily even though he was the one that was lying on the ground.

**One Piece: Dragon Dreams Adventures**

"Setenta-y dos Fleur Hold," Robin struggled to say as she sprouted hand on each of the Dragoon warriors to leave them immobile for a moment or two. Sanji taking this chance he started to kick each and everyone of them, meanwhile at the same time, Zoro was slashing them.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Sanji ordered as he was pissed off enough.

"Got out of mine!" Zoro commanded back.

"Will you two knock it off, now is not the time to fight," Franky scolded them.

"It doesn't matter, they're too strong for us. Every time we take them down, they get right back up," Nami cried.

"They must have a weakness, I know," Chopper gleed as he reached into his bag, "Rumble ball! Rumble Scope!"

**One Piece: Dragon Dreams Adventures **

"What do you have to say for yourself now rubber boy?" Shikia asked as Luffy was panting and almost out of energy, but Luffy wasn't the only one. Shikia, just didn't show how much damage he had taken. Luffy as he is now "Dragon" Luffy couldn't go gear second or third which could have helped him win the fight by now, and to make matters worst, Luffy's feet and part of his legs were planted in the ground.

"One of us is about to go down," Shikia informed the planted boy, "I even have a good idea about who it's going to be." Luffy didn't say anything, or at least couldn't think about anything to say. This fight has been intense and dragged on, and he just needed to end it. (Once again I am sorry, but for my next One Piece fic, I'll make sure to work on the fighting better instead of giving you these pieces or crap that hardly qualify as writing.) Shikia opened his mouth and light started to be drawn towards it. Two arms stretched out and wrapped around the other mans, although he was too busy to notice.

"Roar of judgment!" Shikia released a powerful beam that hit Luffy in the chest and stomach. This powerful blast sent him almost flying back, but his body stretched with the blast until he wasn't able to stretch anymore. When all of the attack left Shikia's mouth,Luffy flung his body forward releasing the attack right back at Shikia. The man looked on in fear, knowing that he was screwed. He didn't even try to avoid the attack, he knew this had to end, and Luffy was the one to end it. In a desperate struggle, he stabbed his hands into his chest and pulled out the Jewel that he nearly destroyed an entire island to find. His attack finally came back at him and he took it all.

Preview for chapter 24:

In the last chapter of One Piece, the battle is finally over and things return back to normal, the only thing left to do is feed Luffy, and give Nami her treasure. But as they Strawhats reflect on their adventure (maybe, not too sure), how are things going to turn out.

Omake:

: It's hard to believe that the story is almost over.

Robin: It is also hard to believe that you didn't improve much.

Zoro: You need to work on your writing better buddy, you know so the next fics you do won't suck as much.

: I know. I am actually a good writer but I cannot express everything in my head.

Robin: It'll help if you try to describe using all of your senses.

: You wait until this story is almost done to tell me this.

Zoro: Well it is kind of obvious.

Robin: It's okay, we enjoyed the time we had with you.

Zoro: Well, there is always the next adventure.

: I won't let you guys or my readers down.

Robin: I don't believe that.

Zoro: Should we have this conversation in the last chapter.

: Maybe, but just in case there isn't an omake, we're covering it now.

Robin: Until our final time.


	24. Our Business is Finished Here!

Chapter 24:

Our Business Is Finished Here! Farewell Hima Island!

After the fall and defeat of Shikia, the dragon blood effect wore off Luffy. The dragoons somehow resorted back to the eggs the came from, which was a relief of everyone in the crew. After all, the battles that they have been through worn them out to the point of where they just collapsed in place and fell fast asleep. Almost half a day had passed before Damion woke and saw the rest of the crew asleep, and the dragons were roaming around the garden free and acting like nothing happened. He knew they couldn't stay there much longer, so with the help of his dragon friends, he carried them safely back to their ship, which was some how magically repaired back to how it was before it arrived on the island.

Sanji was the next one to awaken, he saw Damion running around trying to take care of things for them, but Sanji reassured him all they need was some rest and good food and they will be back to normal in no time. With Damion's help, Sanji created a feast out of all the food that Celia had brought over with her. She knew they were there when she saw that dragons fly overhead. She had even given Sanji a few recipes to try out on the crew to see if they like the secret island cuisine. Since Celia was there, Damion's help was no longer needed, or welcomed. After all, there is nothing sexier then a woman helping out in the kitchen, or so Sanji said.

When Nami saw Damion coming back on deck, she stopped him just to talk. She made sure to note that the payment he offered if they helped him was no longer need. Although, as she said it, her voice went cold and it sounded like she wasn't serious. Damion sighed as he told her its too late for that as he already brought the money on deck, and it was to heavy to carry back. Nami cried as her eyes turned into berries (or however the Japanese spell it) and she rushed over to the chest that Damion pointed to. When she opened it she saw so much gold, she practically fainted, even though she didn't because she needed to protect it.

Luffy was the last one to wake up, and the loudest one at that. Thank God that Sanji had already prepared the food for the hungry captain. That night at Dinner everyone laughed and danced like this whole ordeal never happened, although Damion stayed unusually quite. After Brook was finished with his portion of the meal, he took out his violin and started to pay some music. Hearing the music, Ussop, Franky, and Chopper left the table into an open area and started to dance. Celia laughed and smiled with the rest of them, even the black sheep of the crew, Robin, laughed and smiled as well.

After everyone finished eating, it was time to say farewell. The weather was changing, and if they didn't use the "goodbye" current now, they would have to wait another fifty years before they would be able to leave. Damion handed Nami an eternal pose to a Nanohana or Nothing island not too far from here, which would allowed the log to reset and they would be able to continue their journey. Luffy was upset that they had to leave so soon, after all, one of the reason he wanted to stay was so he could ride a dragon, but at least he understood why they had to leave this time.

Celia and Damion stood on the shore and watched as their new friends slowly sailed away. They stood their watching and wondering if they would ever know how grateful they are for everything they have done for them. As they watched, deep in the ruins, the stone slab that Robin had investigated, showed an engraving of a strawhat at the bottom corner of the stone.

Wow the story is finally over. Granted this isn't the exact ending I had in mind, but it works. Besides, if I continued to write the way I did, the ending would have been two chapters. I started this story on November 25 of 2008, and considering a weekly update, it should have ended around late April or early May. Wait it did, wow, even after a few weeks of being lazy or forgetting my story altogether I still finished it around the target deadline. Amazing, I didn't see that coming. I sure am awesome, no I'm not, but I just feel good about it. I would like to thank all my loyal readers who stuck it out with me until the end. Even though the story line was bad, the fighting scenes sucked, you guys still stuck by me and supported me until the end. SO THANK YOU! My next One Piece fic should be up around Late June, but I need to find an idea and work on my writing. Considering that, I still have to rewrite my Bleach fic, and I still trying to develop my Kingdom Heart fic, so look forward to those as well. Well as Omake Robin would say, "Until next time."


End file.
